NeverEnding
by DakotaBeor
Summary: When its your destiny to save others, Whose destiny is it to save you? Gwen, Arthur, Gwaine, Lancelot and Elyon must rush to save Merlin from Morgana and Morgause, Partnerships are formed, Betrayal has begun and the secret is out. Will Arthur forgive? S4?
1. Chapter 1, Always the bad girl

_**Armey**_

Camelot's tall towers came insight above the tree line, the crimson tiles contrasted against the crème bricks made the castle look beautiful, "No wonder why Cendred's jealous", a smile swept across a mysterious sorcerers face. The strange sorcerer stood from the small campfire and stepped over the figures in the ground. Runes. They had been engraved in to provide protection while the sorcerer was asleep. As they stood the Figure removed their hood revealing a red haired sorceress. Her eyes a mixture of blues and greens made a simple diamond look worthless. Her eyes flashed a gold colour as a horse came galloping from the woods. When it had stopped the sorceress placed her hand on its face, "Arrumanda" She hissed, the horses eyes glowed yellow to match hers and lowered down. The sorceress swung her leg over and rose. "To Camelot" she hissed.

The hooded figure swept through the busy streets of Camelot gracefully, the dark navy blue cloak floating just above the ground. Peasants stopped and stared as the feeling of Goosebumps made the way up their arms, before placing their head down and continuing to walk. The narrow walkways provided difficult as peasants struggled to not step on the silk material as it dragged along the floor, In case they were a visitor to Camelot.

When the sorceress arrived at the arch way she stopped, looking upwards her neck cramped at the shear size and beauty of the castle, a wicked smile crept across her face, 'Soon it will be mine'. Four guards stood opposite the archway with Scythes in their hands glinting in the sunlight, One was taller than the others with heavy bags under his eyes, 'He was probably having restless nights' the sorcerer considered, But he stood tall and relaxed, 'Instead' she thought, 'He must guard during the night, This may be easier than I thought'. The women walked past the guards with ease as she entered a cramped courtyard, it was full of peasants young and old, on tiptoes to see the stake that stood tall. "I sentence Omaha Macram to death for practice of sorcery", the red haired women looked upwards following the gaze of the other people. Uther Pengdragon stood tall with his hand held up the air; People stared as he pulled it down causing heart to skip a beat. This signalled the executioner to light the stake, Hatred poured out of her eyes, she wanted to kill Uther, Kill Arthur, Kill, Kill, Kill, She wanted blood to be spilled all from the Pengdragons.

'Soon' She reassured herself, He hand reached inside her bag before finding a bag of gold coins, Morgana had paid her to heal her sister after a spell had sent her into a coma, It was difficult but she was able to do it, After all she was Armey, A well known assassin blessed with magic, But only of the basic levels, However highly skilled in healing. Armey sighed, every bone in her body wanted to murder the Pengdragons. After what they did to her family during the great purge she had every right. Armey's eyes scanned the courtyard looking for ways into the castle, until they rested on a young servant, He was tall with dark hair, His blue eyes surged with power. She cast her memories back to what the two other witches had discussed with her.

"_Every plan we have to kill the king and take over Camelot have failed" Morgana protested._

"_Now we don't have me on the inside, what are we going to do" She then continued._

"_Why don't you create and army" I suggested, But immediately cut off by Morgause._

"_We must not start jumping to conclusions my sister" She glared, "Instead we must plan greatly, If we are to beat the prince's wisdom"._

"_Yes sister" Morgana bowed her head, before continuing, "But, I did not think Arthur was the one with such the brains"_

_Morgana's eyebrow raised similar to my own,_

"_Are we all talking about the same Arthur Pengdragon?" I looked blankly at the two sorceress. They stared at me before continuing with their own conversation._

"_Yes, Arthur did not know about the cup of life, Least of all how to destroy it." Morgana stared at her sister, Looking for conformation before continuing,_

"_I believe it was.. Merlin", The hatred in her voice barely hissed out the words, Armey had depicted that there was a dark, Mysterious past with the two._

"_The serving boy... Hmm, He was the one who met me in the court room" Hatred similar to Morgana's sent a shiver up my spine._

"_This boy sounds of an annoyance, I can dispose of him.." I offered with eyes linked to the two sisters, They glanced at each over before Morgause shook her head._

"_No, Armey but we still have use for you, Instead Kidnap Merlin and bring him here for... Questioning", A horrid smile sprang onto Morgana's face as she listened to her sisters words._

"_Arthur will be led to a trap, And it will be like killing two birds with one stone" Morgana finished laughing a terrible laugh. Morgause joined with finally me._

_The next day I had left the ruins of the castle in search for the Servant with only a crystal Morgause had gave. Her words echoed through my head._

"_Look into it and it shall give you the image of the serving boy, He will not be easy to take, Just use your skill and abilities, We trust you" She had pressed the crystal and coins into my hands. _

Armey opened her bag as wide as she could staring at the Crystal, The face matched up to the dark haired servant.

"There you are" She muttered before hastily following behind.


	2. Chapter 2, Why me ?

**Merlin**

Once again he was running after Arthur. The prince had a specific long list of chores for the young warlock that day as well as Gaius wanting him to deliver a wide spread of weird concoctions.

Merlin was marching through the courtyard, His leather boots hitting the cold ground sending vibrations echoing in the silence; a man was being sentenced to death for practicing magic, a cold feeling spread through his body making the servant sigh. He hated his life of secrecy and ever since Morgana's revelation Uther had been killing more and more sorcerers by the day, It was only a matter of time before he found out about him, Then no-one could save Merlin.

Merlin watched as Uther raised his hand then letting it drop, The executioner walked over with fire in his hands, Merlin couldn't watch, Instead he turned and walked hastily away through the never-ending corridors, It made the servant think, How could anyone live with themselves after killing someone. The sound of footsteps echoed the hallway as he walked, Merlin's thoughts were cut off when he noticed that he wasn't alone, He turned to see a Red haired women chasing after him, She was wearing leather trousers accompanied by a bags crème top and a navy cloak, Merlin considered whether she was a thief, from the state she was dressed, Could a peasant afford a silk cloak ?

"Hello there, I got lost, do you know the way to the physician's room" She smiled as she stopped to face Merlin.

Merlin returned the kindness back by allowing a goofy grin spread across his face, "Hello, I'm Merlin... I um, Gaius's room is this way, I can show you if you want" Merlin held out his hand as an offer, He hesitated about to take it back when the Red haired girl took it and walked down the corridor with the lanky servant.

"I'm Armey, what's yours?"

"I'm Merlin" He watched as a smile spread across her face, He felt a strange tingle spread from his feet upwards when she looked at him.

"Ahh, and are you Gaius's apprentice?" She questioned,

"You could say that, I live with him, you just climb this stairs and then to your right is the room, It's easy to get in just lift the latch and push hard" Merlin smiled as the girl disappeared up the stairs, Merlin turned on his foot only to be met by Arthur.

"Are you up to something Merlin" Arthurs lifted his left eyebrow, He was intrigued obviously by seeing his servant talking to a beautiful girl.

"No, course not", Merlin stepping in front of the staircase as the prince approached,

"Just you seen fidgety, who was that", Arthur pressed.

"No-one, she's just here to help with Gaius's... cockroach infestation..." Merlin cursed at himself for making up such a poor excuse, No way was the prince going to belie-...

"Okay..." Arthur cut Merlin off, before turning around and slowly walking off,

Merlin stood, Mouth open in disbelieve, Why didn't he do it more often? "Clotpoll" Merlin muttered, as he turned.

"What was that Merlin?" Arthur spun,

"Um.. I've nearly finished with your chores, Is there anything else?" Merlin instantly regretted what he said.

A teasing smile spread across the Princes face as he approached the warlock, "Yes, i need you to wash my armour, Polish my chainmail, Scrub the floors, Wash the bedding, Scrub the knights boots, Change the pillows and much out the horses all before i get back from training",

"Yes your royal pratness", Merlin replied,

Arthur hit Merlin round the back of the head before turning and walking off, "Don't forget" He bellowed down the corridor.

Merlin sighed and turned around it was going to be a long day.

* * *

The young warlock walked out of the stables, towards the end of the day, He had horse muck on his face and smelt absolutely revolting, he hated the stables, The horses always knew when he was going to muck them out. As Merlin walked through the courtyard he looked over at the remnants of the stake, Ash layed on the floor as servants of the king were made to sweep it up, Merlin's thoughts were cast back to the red haired girl, Armey. There was something powerful about her but he couldn't work out whether it was magic he sensed or love. Merlin laughed at his thought, Love? There was no such thing, Every living thing he had loved had been killed by his destiny including, Freya, Her named pinned at the end of his tongue, He could never say it, Not after watching his only love, the only one that understood him die in his arms, Uther really was a horrid man if he could live with the death of thousands on his conscious.

'One day it will change, and that day is soon', Merlin sighed at the thought, Arthur and himself were still working on their friendship, he could never tell the prince of his secret. He would never forgive him.

"Merlin?"

The servant snapped out of his daydream to find Gwen staring into his eyes, while also casting them to the floor. Separating them was a pile of clothing which Merlin had obviously dropped upon meeting Gwen.

"Are you alright" She questioned worry tinged her voice.

"Yeah, I am fine, Not as much as I can say about you though?" Merlin stared at the future queens face, Her eyes carried heavy bags, obviously restless nights caused by Morgana. Her face was paler than normal.

"I don't know what your talking about mer-"

"Are you talking to Arthur" Merlin interrupted, A smile spread across his face, The princes and serving girls relationship had been saved by him on more than one occasion and he was proud.

"I haven't recently" Gwen replied. Her head down.

"Oh, its just you both could deal with it" Another smile spread across his face, "Maybe go out for a romantic-

"Merlin" Gwen interrupted, a smile now on her face

"Don't try to be romantic it doesn't work", She laughed, Merlin just stared at Gwen, "Well I don't mean like that it doesn't suit you it's just, It does don't get me wrong but..." Merlin grinned Gwen was off on her rant again, correcting her corrections.

Merlin held up his hand to risk Gwen from anymore embarrassment, He watched as her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red.

"I know" Merlin sighed, He smiled.

"Arthur got you running about headless?" Gwen smiled,

Merlin simply nodded before walking off, He only had to finish the floors then he could go back to his chambers and to bed.

* * *

Merlin was scrubbing the floors of Arthurs chambers when the arrogant prince walked in, Merlin smiled as he stood up to look at his accomplishment. The dark stone floors were clean enough that you could look down and see your own reflection. Arthur's chambers were the biggest he had ever seen, Merlin wished that he could have a bed like the princes, But instead he had a small one with 2 pillows if he was lucky, whereas the clotpoll had 6 on each side, he should know he does have to make it every morning.

"Hello, MERLIN" Arthur bantered

"Hello, Idiot, How was training" Merlin asked as he walked over to remove the princes spare armour.

"Tiring Merlin so if you wouldn't mind could you hurry up", Merlin pulled a face behind the princes back; Sometimes Arthur could be so rude...

"Gwen saw me today..." Merlin began, He led the prince behind the shades where he through his top at merlin.

"Did you? What did she say?" Arthur questioned. Merlin bundled the shirt and other clothing into a ball to be washed.

"Umm, nothing just stuff about you, and... mostly you" A smile crept across Merlins face as the prince revealed himself from the shades.

"Tell me Merlin" Arthur commanded, with little banter in his voice, The prince was agitated and that amused the warlock.

"No why would I do that?" Merlin argued back, still a smile on his face.

"Because you value your life and you do not want to be killed immediately and without hesitation?" Arthur raised an eyebrow casually.

The servant gulped, "She said that you haven't been talking",

Arthur sighed and nodded at Merlin.

"Why?" Merlin questioned, now he was going to get some answers,

"Morgana, Everything that's happened, I'm so caught up on preparing to be king, in case my father... I just. Forget?" Merlin nodded, he realised that it was difficult for Arthur to admit his feelings; after all he had to become a king, one that would rule with an iron fist, he could afford to have feelings.

"You should see her, she still loves you but feels the same, it would be good for you both" Merlin smiled as he put out the candles.

The servant finished and turned for the door stopping when he heard Arthurs voice,

"Oh and Merlin, Don't tell anyone", Merlin smiled and laughed

"Yeah" he said sarcastically before turning.

A pillow smacked Merlin in the back of his head. He sighed, "Should have expected that" he muttered before leaving the room.

Merlin walked hastily down the corridors, the dark of the night only lit by the moon and occasional candles dotted along the hallways, as Merlin walked he heard the sound of someone else's footsteps following. The warlock turned only to see nothing.

* * *

As he reached Gaius's room he turned around one last time to check that there was no-one satisfied, Merlin opened the door to the physicians quarters and walked through the concoctions and books to his chambers, he opened the door and collapsed on his bed. Merlin's mentor had not returned from his usual running's, Worry rushed through his head before he remembered he had been summoned to the council. Merlin's stomach rumbled He had not eaten all day; His mentor being out gave him a perfect opportunity to take some bread. Merlin jumped off his bed and leaped into the physician's main quarters. It was dark, He needed to light a candle, He stared at the candle "Fort-

But before Merlin could finish the spell, a hand with a smelling cloth pressed against his mouth, Merlin yelled, The person had a tight grip around his face, Merlin tried not to breathe yet struggled instead, "Arghh" He yelled again, But then he needed to breathe. Merlin took a deep breathe, Breathing in the liquids smell, It burned his nostrils making Merlin dizzy and sick, Merlin's one last attempt to escape failed as he crashed to the floor unconscious.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3, Concoctions and Tyrants

Gaius

The old physician sat in a dark oak chair next to Uther, The sound of the king's rage channeled through the room as he paced up and down shouting and demanding for answers. Sir Leon sat next to Gaius, He was wearing the knights uniform, Chainmail and a cape which bared the crest of Camelot, The knight was gazing at the king similar to the other advisors, Probably even pondering on the same as well, When was he going to stop?, Uther had been extremely agitated since Morgana's revelation, This had caused many people to leave the city because they did not believe in a untrustworthy king. Uther's response was to kill all sorcerers in hope that he will finally wipe out the 'Species' and get his revenge on them, for the loss of his daughter.

"But sire, surely you will loose more loyal residents if you continue to Burn the sorcerers?" Gaius questioned the king; however the physician trod carefully for the last time someone questioned him, Uther burned him for being a sorcerer, Even though the man was innocent.

"Yes your right Gaius", the king sighed as he sat down again into his throne at the end of the long table. "Instead, Cut off their heads" The king smiled an evil smile.

"Sire I don't think that's what Gaius meant?" Sir Leon announced, the knight was brave Gaius gave him that.

Uther rose once again from his chair, and marched to Sir Leon's, The Tyrants footsteps echoing loudly in the silence from all the advisors, Gaius watched as the king stood in front of the knights face and shout;

"NO KNIGHT WILL TELL ME WHAT TO DO, I AM THE KING OF CAMELOT, UNDERSTAND?" Uther raised an eyebrow in expectation.

"Sorry sire, I agree we should kill the sorcerers" Sir Leon leaned back even further in his dark oak chair.

"Sorry is not good enough" The king spat. "GUARDS!"

The two guards standing by the door marched over, Hands on their swords handles expecting the worst.

"Take this knight to the dungeon, where he will spend two nights thinking of his actions" Uther avoided the gaze of astonishment from the other advisors.

The guards nodded as they held the knight by his arms and walked out the room, closing the large oak doors behind them.

"How will we capture the Sorcerers most of them have fled?" Gaius asked eager to change the conversation, His thoughts then reflected on Merlin, Maybe he should send the young warlock out of Camelot until the king was better, He wouldn't know what he would do if his Apprentice was captured, He was almost like his son.

"We will trick them" Uther smiled, He walked away from where Leon had been previously sitting and resumed his place next to Gaius. The gazes in the room followed Uther back to his chair where they all prepared themselves to hear his ridiculous plans.

* * *

A few hours passed before Gaius and the other Advisors had been excused. It was late. Later than what he had told Merlin, He wondered if the Servant had bothered making himself dinner for that night.

As the Physician walked down the corridors late at night he took time to wonder, Why was the King so mad? Whether he could make a medicine to help control him?. Although as the physician did this he noticed he was missing something. He stopped and stared at the long corridor towards the kings chambers; He then glanced at the courtyard He watched as a Women galloped away with a cart covered by a canopy.

Gaius then realised it, there were no guards. 'That's unusual' he thought as he continued down the corridor. The torches slowly burning out, he started worry; the guards were always on duty. The physician found himself speeding up his walk as he approached the old wooden door, one that hung of the hinges he identified it as the one to his room, only problem was that it was open?

"Merlin?" Gaius shouted as he entered the room, He slung his bag over a nearby chair, He glanced around the room, Merlin's brown jacket was draped across his door, He walked up to it. His eye's catching a note on the nearby table balanced against an assortment of cocktails, The colours of reds and blues reflected from them over the folded paper.

Gaius walked over to it and lifted the note to read it, he realised it was Merlin, Yawning the old man placed on his glasses and read the letter carefully. 'Going on expedition with Arthur', Did the prince need to leave Camelot. Uther hadn't mentioned anything?, Worry spread through Gaius like a disease, He continued to scan the paper before placing it on the side and closing his eyes, He suddenly because very tired, He carried on reading until he glanced at the words 'Slourthe' at the bottom, yawn escaped his lips..Gaius cursed, How could he have been so stupid, That was a spell that sent people to sleep, It was used by the old religion to pass guards at nearby castles, The physician glanced at Merlin's room, Something was wrong, But then the world began to spin and the old man collapsed in the middle of the room.

* * *

Gaius was awakened by the sun shining through the small window; the warm feeling swept through the old mans body as he pealed his face from the cold stone floor. His head ached as memories from last night began to sweep back into the old mans mind, his eyes landed on Merlin's Chambers. Gaius pulled himself up holding onto a nearby chair and stumbled over to Merlin's door, He pushed it open fast and abruptly.

Merlin's room was empty, No-one was inside, the bed was perfectly made like no-one had slept in it at all, Gaius turned round hanging his head down trying to remember in full detail the night's events. He had read the letter, He read the... Gaius nodded in understanding, He had been tricked, He read a simple sleep spell then collapsed in the middle of the floor, The old man cursed at himself, how could he be so stupid?, Merlin could be in danger!.

As the Physician walked back into the other room, he noticed books were on the floor, an obvious sign of struggle, How could he have been so stupid? The physician sat down, He was useless, Merlin depended on him and all the old man could do was fall into the trap? Gaius sat down with his head in his hands, He had never felt so empty since Merlin was poisoned, The thoughts of the young warlock in pain made the old man upset, His eyes swelled up with water, but stopped when he looked at the floor one last time, His watery eyes landing on a cloth under one of the books, The old man bent down and pulled it out, He placed it to his nose and smelt it, It was strong, It had been bathed in a chemical, One with a strong odour, strong enough to knock out a young man. Gaius's mind clicked. Someone had taken Merlin. But who?

"Gaius" Arthur burst into the room, A look of annoyance on his face.

"Sire" Gaius bowed his head in a sign of respect towards the future king.

"Where's Merlin" The prince folded his arms, and lifted his eyebrow, Signalling towards the servants room.

Gaius stood there, Pale and worried, what had happened to the servant. "Arthur, Merlin's missing." As he answered he lifted the cloth into Arthur's sight.

Gaius watched as the smirk on the prince's face dropped and worry flashed into his eyes and cursing filled the room.

* * *

**Thought it would be a good idea to envolve Giaus to add to the drama :Lx **

**Please review **


	4. Chapter 4, Inside my head

**Arthur**

Arthur walked down the corridors, The white walls reflecting the little light being emitted from the torches that burned, He looked around, soon he would be king and own Camelot, The prince sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, Training had been long and hard, especially since today was the day that Gwaine and himself had fought for 100 gold coins. 'He only won because I was distracted', Arthur reassured himself. Although it wouldn't be the last he heard of it, Gwaine will surely tell the other knights, but he trusted him, After all He was a member of the round table.

As Arthur walked down the hallway he saw Gwen, He dark hair hung in tight short ringlets, Her features soft and highlighted by her dark eyes which could swallow up him up into darkness and he still wouldn't care, And her lips, The smoothest, softest that almost encased his in a protective case, Their crème colour, They almost matched her dress. A crème maids dress with elegant prints of a faded light blue, All brought together with a white stitching, he never knew he had such a good taste in fashion, Arthur smiled; It was the one he had purchased her from the market. He carried on watching as Gwen hauled washing in a large basket, 'she shouldn't be doing that, she's worth more', He sighed as he watched the young maid struggle. Arthur was tempted to walk over and kiss her and take away her duties, after all the night was dark and most people were in his father's council, so there would be no witnesses. But as the prince began to walk towards her, she turned a corner, disappearing from sight leaving the blonde prince alone.

Arthur entered his chambers in time to notice his lanky servant stand up and look down upon the floors, He was proud, Arthur could tell and for once the servant had done well.

"Hello _**Merlin**_" Arthur bantered

He marched in, his neck aching from countless blows dealt by Gwaine, he considered telling Merlin but the servant wouldn't shut up afterwards. The prince walked over Merlin's recently scrubbed floors and began to remove the armour on his arms. Once he had removed them he tried to get the ones of his back, but Merlin had walked over and begun to do it already.

"Hello idiot, How was training" Merlin questioned, Arthur smiled to himself, He was tempted to tell the young man about him easily beating Gwaine but the servant would soon discover he was lying.

"Tiring Merlin, so if you wouldn't mind in hurrying up", He ordered, Arthur knew the Merlin was pulling a face behind him, but he didn't say anything, It was actually quite amusing to wait and see when the idiot realises that Arthur had already noticed.

Arthur walked behind the crème and oak shade pulling off his shirt. The material rubbed against his skin, it was smooth and comfortable unlike the time he had to wear Merlin's rough and itchy clothes. The prince shuddered.

"I saw Gwen today.." The servant teased,

"Did you? What did she say?" Arthur questioned as he pulled another white shirt over his toned body.

"Umm, nothing just stuff about you, and... mostly you", Arthur watched as a goofy grin spread across his servants face.

"Tell me Merlin" Arthur commanded

"No why would I do that?" Merlin argued back, Arthur was beginning to get annoyed, But he knew how to answer that.

"Because you value your life and you do not want to be killed immediately and without hesitation?" Arthur raised his eyebrow casually to show that he was telling the truth. He watched as the servant had a shiver run down his spine.

"She said that you haven't been talking" The servant spat out,

Arthur simply nodded.

"Why" The servant continued to ask,

"Morgana, Everything that's happened, I'm so caught up on preparing to be king, in case my father... I just. Forget?" The Arthur realised, He had just said the most honest thing all day to his servant. Arthur wasn't meant to admit his feeling to a servant, or to anyone! He had been stupid, Merlin probably didn't care anyway, and if he did care...

"You should see her, she still loves you but feels the same, it would be good for you both" Merlin answered wisely.

Arthur walked over climbing into his bed as Merlin rushed around him putting out the lights. Arthur watched as the servant went to leave through the door before saying:

"Oh and Merlin, Don't tell anyone" Arthur watched as Merlin laughed

He grabbed the edge of a nearby pillow, ready to throw. If the prince had a bad day, The one thing that cheered his up was always throwing things at his servant.

"Yeah" Merlin answered sarcastically. And at that Arthur threw the pillow through the air, smacking the servant on the head.

Merlin mumbled before leaving the room.

Arthur laid his head onto his pillow, digesting what Merlin had just said. The idiot servant was right, he was to see Gwen, See her tomorrow. And then Arthur closed his eyes.

"_**ARTHUR" Merlin shouted at the top of his voice, "HELP ME"**_

_**Arthur looked thought a window of his room as his servant was taken away by a red haired girl, Blood ran down his face, Dirt had been smeared over him and his eyes were wide.**_

"_**MERLIN", Arthur ran through the corridors to the courtyard.**_

"_**COME BACK!" Arthur screamed...**_

* * *

Arthur opened his eyes as a bead of sweat slipped down his check; The Prince awoke to find his room in the same state as the night before. The pillow he had thrown at the servant still between the door and oak cupboard while the curtains drawn tight hiding the sun and its warmth. Arthur sighed as he sat up in his bed. He knew that Merlin would be late some days

But this was ridiculous! How was he going to get to training on time? The prince reluctantly climbed out of bed and opened his wardrobe. He pulled out a white baggy shirt and leather trousers before disappearing behind the antique shade to get changed. The shirt smelled and needed washing although having a servant like Merlin was merely to be expected.

After changing Arthur emerged from behind the shade, he walked over to a nearby mirror and brushed his hair down neat, He needed to look presentable to the other knights after all, Anyway no-one would want hair like Gwaine's, A smile spread across the princes face from his own joke, Although quickly dissolving in the absence of Merlin. Although the servant was extremely annoying and idiotic his presence was better than other servants. Around Merlin Arthur almost felt safe, as if the Serving boy would accompany him into death.

After getting dressed Arthur decided to go and give his servant a wakeup call, the prince marched down the corridors approaching Gaius's room. He stopped outside the door. He peeked his eye through a hole to see Gaius staring at a piece of cloth. His face pale and eyes red. 'Had Gaius been crying?' Arthur sighed, he was the prince why was he peeking through a hole and sneaking around, he could just walk in.

Arthur burst into the room, "Gaius" He announced.

"Sire" Gaius bowed his head in respect, But Arthur didn't care, he was trying to look into Merlin's chamber behind the old man. Oh the things he would do to Merlin later...

"Where's Merlin?" Arthur crossed his arms signalling towards the servant's chamber.

"Arthur... Merlin's missing" Arthur watched as Gaius held up a cloth.

Arthur felt dizzy, His dream had been real. Where was his Servant? What was the cloth?

"It's been bathed in a strong chemical, enough to knock out a young man" Gaius continued. Arthur walked forward leading the old man to a chair. If he was assuming right the servant may have been kidnapped.

"We will find him" Arthur reassured, But he wasn't sure himself, The prince closed his eyes and remembered how they had met...

* * *

"_The targets in the sun" He complained a Lamar, His previous servant._

"_Its not that bright" The servant answered back,_

"_A little like you then" Arthur sneered, He looked around laughing with the fellow knights, A crowd was beginning to form, At the front of it was a lanky man looking ridiculous in a blue top and red scarf._

"_Ill move it then" Lamar sighed and picked up the target._

"_This will teach him" Arthur told the other knights_

_The prince raised his hand a threw the knife onto the target, Barely missing the centre. He laughed and the Knights echoed._

"_Hey, Hang on" Lamar shouted as he stopped and placed down the target, Arthur watched as he shook slightly. The servant was scared, like the others. 'Pathetic' Arthur thought._

"_Don't stop" Arthur threw his hands up in the air._

"_Ugh, Ugh" Lamar panted, "Here?" He signalled towards the wall._

"_I told you to keep moving" Arthur threw another knife, Lamar just pulling the target up in time to defend his face._

"_Come on, Run!" Arthur laughed, as he watched his servant run around headless._

"_I want some moving target practice", Arthur continued to throw the daggers. Continuously one after the other until the fool dropped it and fell over._

_Arthur laughed with the knights turning round in time to see the lanky man with his floor on the target smiling._

"_Hey" He said "Come on that's enough"_

"_What" Arthur raised an eyebrow in disbelieve of what the peasant was saying._

"_You have had your fun my friend" The man smiled,_

"_Do I know you?" Arthur questioned,_

"_I'm Merlin" Merlin held out his hand,_

"_Then I don't know you" Arthur interrupted,_

_Merlin removed his hand, "No", He shook his head with regret._

"_Yet you called me Friend?" Arthur stepped forward, Eyeing up 'Merlin' as he did,_

_Merlin nodded, "That was my mistake",_

"_Yes I think so" Arthur quickly returned_

"_Yeah id never have a friend who could be such an ASS", A smile crept across Merlin's face again._

_Arthur laughed sarcastically, He had never met such a rude peasant. _

_Merlin began to walk away, "Or I one who could be so stupid" Arthur continued, He watched as the young man turned around to face him. "Tell me, __**Merlin **__do you know how to walk on your knees?"_

_Merlin tutted, "No"_

"_Would you like me to help you?" Arthur sneered,_

"_I wouldn't if i were you" Merlin stared,_

"_Why, what are you going to do?" Arthur looked at the man, He was small and lanky he could easily take him out._

"_You have no idea" Merlin shook his head,_

"_Go on show me" Arthur held up his hands, waiting for what the man had to give._

"_Come on", "Come on", __**"Come on..."**_

_Arthur watched as Merlin swung his right arm wide, Barely missing the princes cheek, Arthur grabbed him by the wrist and spun him round. He had the man in restraint._

"_Oohhhh" The crowd jeered._

"_I could have you thrown in jail for that" Arthur whispered_

"_Why who do you think you are? The king" Merlin shouted_

_Then Arthur realised, he was obviously a visitor and had no idea who he was, it made the situation ironic and he lent towards Merlin's ear and said: "No I'm his son __**Arthur**__"_

* * *

Arthur snapped back to reality as he watched Giaus let a tear roll down his cheek, He had obviously also been thinkning of the young servant.

But...Arthur didnt cry...

Merlin was his **friend**. He was not going to **loose him**.


	5. Chapter 5, Tears and spells

**Sorry for the wait for this chapter. Busy, Busy, Busy week. Already made a few drafts for the other chapters :) So they will be up quicker.**

**DakotaBeor**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Please review this chapter, i want to know if i potrayed Morgana well ?**

**

* * *

**

Morgana

"_You're going to pay for what you have done to him", Arthur held Merlin's limp and lifeless body in his arms, His face red with anger._

_Gwaine, Lancelot and Gwen stood over the prince, Eyes red from crying and body's arched in exhaustion._

"_Merlin..." Gwen whimpered._

"_He had it coming", Morgana's words rolled out of her mouth, she was ecstatic, finally she had her revenge._

_Arthur laid Merlin down on the cold stone floor and stood up from his place, Drawing his sword from its sheath, with Gwen taking Arthurs previous place by the young servant's side._

"_You were never my sister, Merlin was __**our**__ friend" Arthur sneered, the other knights stepped forward drawing their swords and standing either side of the prince._

"_He was never mine, Not after he betrayed me, I used to..." Morgana held back her words knowing that she was starting to regret her decision, once she did have feelings for Merlin, but now they were gone._

"_You betrayed yourself, Camelot and Merlin", Arthur shouted, His face straining to hold back his anger._

"_You truly are a witch" Gwaine said, His face had remorse for Morgana, His cheeks stained with tears, A permanent river that was to run through his face._

"_We trusted you..." Lancelot continued..._

"_For the love of Camelot" Arthur jeered, holding his sword in the air, The light glinting off the surface._

"_For Merlin" The other knights echoed, and at that the three men charged at Morgana._

_Morgana watched in horror, as she searched her mind for a spell, Although her time was running out, Arthur and the knights were only a few paces away, "__stæg __áflíegung __engelcynn", she held out her hand and chanted, In hope that the spell would work. But... Arthur and the knights still approached._

"_stæg __áflíegung __engelcynn" Morgana shouted again, But her spell didn't work and it was too late._

_Arthur swung his sword slicing Morgana's chest open, Dark, black blood seeped through her clothes, she screamed. A cold feeling ran through her body, Morgana welcomed it in hope that it would take the pain away._

"_Sister" She heard Morgause cry_

"_Sister" The last thing Morgana saw was her sister running in towards her before everything going back._

* * *

"Sister" Morgause hushed.

Morgana opened her eyes, She was panting, Morgause sat on the side of her bed stroking Morgana's hair.

"You were screaming sister", Morgause questioned, Worry tinged her voice as she removed the enchanted bracelet from her sisters arm.

"A dream, a terrible dream" Morgana muttered.

"It wasn't a dream sister, It was an insight to the future, the bracelets removes bad dreams from your presence" Morgause raised and eyebrow.

"What did you see sister", the blonde witch continued.

"I saw, Merlin he was dead?" Morgana questioned her own thoughts, was he dead?

"That is to be expected, you must not let your feelings for the servant take over, your power Morgana is controlled by your feelings" Morgause lectured. Morgana casted her thoughts back to when Morgause had been unconscious on the floor, Her distress nearly pulled down the whole of Camelot.

"No, I was happy, Merlin, The one true man I hate was dead, It was Arthur, He had his sword and he" Morgana checked her stomach in search for the injury she had sustained.

"He hurt you didn't he?" Morgause nodded, before embracing her sister. "I would never let that happen".

Morgause pulled back from their embrace holding her hands behind her back.

"Here" Morgause held out a box, she smiled as she handed it over to Morgana. The box had engravings of fallen kings and spirits completed with a diamond encased inside a gold latch in the centre, around the side however was a gold pattern holding the box shut like a lock.

"Its beautiful" Morgana smiled, She loved her sister, Although separated from birth Morgana felt she had been with her all her life.

"Open it" Morgause gestured.

Morgana pressed on the diamond and twisted it in half a circle, the sound of three clicks filled the air as the gold pattern retracted from the sides. Morgana tried to pull it open. Her sister laughed.

"Now hold you hand over it like this" Morgause held her palm across the diamond. "Arthaura" Her sister's eyes glowed yellow. As the diamond in the box turned a deep red, the box lifted itself open.

Suspense filled the air as Morgana pulled a book from the box. A smile leapt across her face.

"It's a book from the old religion" Morgause smiled,

"Thank you" Morgana smiled, she embraced her sister once more.

A Guard entered Morgana's chamber interrupting the sisters embracement.

"What is it" Morgause rose, her red dress shimmering in the morning light.

"The prisoner has arrived" The guard announced before leaving.

Morgause turned to her sister, Smile crept across their faces as Morgana sneered, _**"Merlin"**_

Morgause left the room leaving Morgana to get dressed. The Witch lay in her bed holding the book in her hands. She had always wanted a book from the old religion; This was she could master her magic and not need help in the future.

Morgana randomly opened the book and began to read.

She stopped breathing as she read the first spell on the page.

"_**stæg **__**áflíegung **__**engelcyn" **_

'Stay away angels', it was the spell from her dream. Morgana jumped from her bed and ran out of her chamber for her sister, Tears ran down her face.

_**It was only the beginning.**_

__


	6. Chapter 6, Second Thoughts

**Arthur**

"I shall ask my father for a small army" Arthur told Gaius, still he was trying to reassure the old man that Merlin was going to be fine, Even though he wasn't sure himself.

"No Arthur, Your father he is in a Bad state since Morgana, if you tell him that you are leaving he will do what he did to Sir Leon to you..." Gaius sighed. The old man hung his head in shame and disappointment, Although Arthur didn't know why the old man felt as if it was his fault that Merlin was missing.

"Then I shall gather some knights from the round table and set off in an hour.." Arthur argued back defiantly, He stood up from the table, Throwing his hands down in anger.

"Why would someone want Merlin anyway?" Arthur questioned, "He's just a servant?" The prince began to pace around the brightly lit room, He glanced at Merlin chambers, The servants jacket had been thrown on the bed. Arthur sighed.

"Destiny..." Gaius muttered.

Arthur spun his head round to face the pale old man, His head lowered down staring at his hands, Arthur opened his mouth ready to question the physicians comment when the door to the chamber burst open and Gwen came rushing in.

"Merlin's missing?" Gwen questioned her dress floating elegantly across the floor as she did.

Arthur regretted sending a guard after her immediately, He had only done it because she was the last one to see and speak to Merlin properly before he went missing. He watched as a tear slipped down her cheek, She had strong feeling for the skinny dark haired servant, For he was also a good friend to her too, Saving her life countless of times. The prince smiled, Gwen's presence made the weight on his shoulders lift.

"We must find him, Leave now " She looked at Arthur in search for reassurance in his deep blue eyes, and as she did, Arthur found it himself.

"Gwen, Send for Lancelot, Gwaine and Elyon, Tell them to pack for a 3 days trip at the most and meet me by the stables in 20 minuets" Gwen nodded before running out of the door.

Gaius stared at the prince in bewilderment, "You cant sire-,"

"I can Gaius" Arthur interrupted, "All But I can only do it if you cover for me, For Merlin?"

Gaius nodded as a smile crept across the old mans face. There was finally hope in his eyes.

Arthur smiled and walked out of the old mans chamber towards his own, He needed to pack quickly if they were to catch up with the kidnapper.

Arthur reached his own chambers doors, The dark oak standing tall, He approached slowly noticing that the chambers doors were wide open. Arthur reached for his sword, Silently drawing it from his sheath, The metal gliding out of the leather smoothly.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked as he swung round into his room. But disappointment filled his body as he noticed Gwen, Gwaine and Lancelot standing with their hands held high.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur questioned, He stared in Bewilderment at them, He signalled to them to put their hands down.

"Packing your bags sire, Even your undergarments" Gwaine smirked, As he threw the princes bags at his chest.

"Merlin maybe in danger, We must hurry" Lancelot corrected, Hitting Gwaine on the arm.

Arthur turned to his future wife, "Gwen" He changed his tone of voice as he stared at Gwen's undying beauty; She was dressed in leather trousers with a fur coat, He dark curly hair tied back in a plait which defined her sharp features. "What are you-"

"Like Lancelot said" Gwen interrupted, "Merlin" She smiled, a smile that lighted up the whole room, Arthur disputed with himself about letting Gwen travel with them, The dangers ? He repeated to himself, But he came to the conclusion, The defiant maid would still come anyway, Whatever the prince said.

"The horses are ready" Elyon shouted into the room, who was also dressed ready for a fight.

He walked past the prince hitting him on the shoulder as he did, before turning to Gwaine.

"Oh, _**she's**_ not coming is she..." Elion Lifted and eyebrow at Gwaine, who sighed.

"Yeah, Your going to have to try and keep up" Gwaine bantered.

"Come" Lancelot gestured to the other three knights, "Let's go."

As the knights walked out of the door, Gwen Followed behind them before stopping at Arthur's side.

"It's brave what you are doing Arthur" She smiled,

"I know. Merlin's a good servant" Arthur replied subtly,

"He's more than a servant though isn't he Arthur?" Gwen replied, the prince felt his cheeks burn a deep red. This is why he loved her; it was as if she could look deep into Arthurs head and tell what he's thinking.

"Arthur?" Gwen snapped Arthur out of his Reverie

"Yeah, Oh, Wait what?" Arthur stammered, Embarrassed by being caught 'Day-dreaming'

Gwen simply laughed before placing her hand around the prince's neck and pulling him towards her lips. Arthur kissed the maid gently as if she was a fallen angel, He felt blessed to have such an amazing women love him, His lips met hers and embraced for a few seconds sending a tingle through his body. The prince reluctantly pulled away and smiled, Turning towards the door he saw Gwaine. The knight stood still with his mouth open and eyebrow raised.

"The player are we?" Gwaine teased before signalling to move.

The prince and the Future queen left the room, holding hands, With Hopes high that they would find Merlin sooner, Rather than later.

When the group reached the courtyard Arthur aided Gwen onto a white stallion before turning to his horse. The prince stopped.

It wasn't his horse it was the one Merlin had used countless of times when they were on journeys, The prince remember Merlin telling him that it was the calmest horse out of them all. Arthur sighed, holding back the worry that flooded through his mind.

"Lets go" The prince announced as he lifted himself upon the dark haired horse.


	7. Chapter 7, Freya

_**ONE DAY LATER**_

**

* * *

**

The young Warlocks head was spinning violently; He rolled over slowly regaining consciousness. He felt a warmth heat his face and body, He tossed again before slowly opening his eyes, He stared upwards out of the forest, the dark sky highlighted with white sparkles, Stars. Merlin smiled at the beauty of the sky, He enjoyed escaping Camelot and his serving duties. Merlin remained staring at the sky, his head slowing down from its violent spinning. Merlin then realised, what was he doing here? He didn't remember-

That's when all the memories from a day ago returned to the young warlock, He forced himself up, Merlin had been bounded by the hands and feet. He looked over his shoulder at a dark silhouette by the fire that crackled in the middle. The silhouette was still and steady, Merlin shuffled silently before realising that his kidnapper was asleep. Merlin closed his eyes and focused it was his only chance, He shuffled over to a nearby log pulling himself upon it, Twigs and splinters dug into Merlin's back, But he didn't care we was going to escape. Eventually the warlock was on his feet. He swayed slightly, However once the light headed feeling retracted he held the rope around his hands and whispered:

"Forthburneh" He felt his deep blue eyes glow a yellow colour as power surged through his body to his hands. The smell of burning filled the air as Merlin pulled the half burnt rope apart. The young warlock then looked downwards towards his feet, Once again he whispered the spell allowing the rope to burn slightly, yet only enough so that he could pull it apart.

Once free of bonds, Merlin turned around creeping silently away from the camp, When at a safe distance the young warlock ran forwards, He didn't care if the stranger heard him, he was getting away as fast and far as possible. Merlin darted through the trees before reaching a small clearing. He stopped, his eyes wide at the sight he was greeted with. The lake of Avalon. Merlin walked up to the water side, The lake lapping against land filled the air as Merlin smiled, He waded into the water up to his knees, The cold feeling sent a cool shiver up his spine. His blue top turned a slightly darker colour as he adjusted his red neckerchief.

Merlin's thoughts instantly returned to Freya, Her dark hair and dark eyes made him feel warm and less scared than what he already was. He touched the water with his fingers sending countless ripples vibrate thought the lake, Merlin closed his eyes remembering what the druid girl had said they day he collected Excalibur.

"edcierr" Merlin whispered, He allowed the power once again to surge through his body to his finger where it channelled into the water.

He opened his blue eyes as a dark haired women rose out of the water, Freya.

Merlin smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Merlin" The women smiled, She floated elegantly towards him, Where she placed her lifeless hand against his cheek.

"Freya" Merlin sighed, He wished he could have saved the young druid while he could, then they would have their house, by a lake, field and a few cows. The thought sent a warm feeling through his body.

"You won back Camelot" She smiled, "I knew you could do it" Her smile faded as she watched the young warlock cry.

"I'm Sorry" Merlin sobbed as he held his head down.

"What for" She smiled, "I'm happy Merlin, Look as this lake, our lake" She began to cry also.

Merlin wiped away his tears looking up to the one girl who understands him, He placed his hand on her cheek, She seemed so real yet she was completely the opposite, Freya placed her hand around Merlin's neck pulling her face against his and resting her forehead on him.

"I love you" She muttered

"I love you more" Merlin replied. Freya laughed making Merlin smile.

"No" She bantered,

"Yes" Merlin returned. At that the young warlock leaned forward placing his lips of Freya's, Responsibility, Destiny, Trouble was all lifted off his shoulders as he kissed the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Merlin's lips encased Freya's warming them from their cold unnatural state.

Freya pulled away reluctantly as she rose and eyebrow at Merlin.

"I haven't got much time left Merlin, The sun is about to rise, But i must tell you this, The other day i was sleeping when I heard voices", Merlin's eyes widened,

"Who's" He asked, eyes wide and eager

"It was not only a who but an it Merlin," Freya slowly sank into the water, She frowned as she looked at the warlock

"Be careful, Oh and Merlin" She smiled, "Come again soon" And at that Freya was gone, She had been returned to the lake leaving a confused Merlin staring downwards.

The young Warlock thought about what Freya had said, before hearing a twig snapped behind him, in the trees. Merlin placed his hand upwards and began to manipulate the air, someone was behind him.

"Not the best escape I have seen" A women's voice announced

Merlin spun around and saw the red haired girl from the day before standing, holding a silver chain in her hands.

"Now" She began, "Are you going to come along like a good servant or am I going to have to come in there and get you" she raised and eyebrow

Merlin suddenly felt scared, the red haired women wanted him for something, but what? His eyes met hers, as he shook his head defiantly.

"Ugh, Always want to do it the hard way" She sighed, and began to wade into the water.

Merlin turned and swam, he was swimming to get away from her '_**again**_' something he was focusing on before he realised where he was. Merlin looked over his shoulder to see the red haired women; Armey approaching fast. Merlin looked to his left, an embankment was approaching, He turned to his left and began to swim harder, His lungs burning from getting less and less oxygen, his muscles in his legs beginning to ache from the countless running and swimming. He looked over his shoulder again this time to see Armey struggling, A reed had caught onto her foot and pulling her under, Merlin smiled; Freya.

As the young Warlock climbed out of the lake at the embankment, he paused to allow his lungs oxygen, He had not eaten for one day and it was begging to take its toll, Merlin casted his eyes on Armey; she was cutting the reeds with a blade from her belt. Merlin stood up and began to run through the forest, His damp wet clothes weighing him down,

"**HELP**" Merlin shouted, the young warlock constantly checking over his shoulder for Armey.

Merlin ran up a steep hill, The mussels in his legs began to shake, Merlin stumbled and landed on his knees, He needed to keep running, The warlock reluctantly pulled himself up and carried on.

On top of a hill, he looked into the distance; searching over the tops of the trees looking for any sign of help, Merlin almost gave up, when he saw smoke.

"**HELP**" Merlin shouted at the top of his voice.

Merlin looked over his shoulder to see Armey approaching quickly with amazing speed and agility, Her face was red with anger and her red hair damp and dark from being dragged under the water.

Merlin ran forward, darting through the forest looking for a way down the hill, Merlin continued running, Jumping over logs and rocks until he stopped. The hill had a sudden drop, almost like a cliff, it was steep and rocky at the bottom, Merlin considered jumping but no-one would survive a fall like that, Not even him with his powers, The young warlock searched around for alternatives.

He stared upwards once more towards where the fire was, He held his hand upwards sensing the presence of 5 men and women, Merlin also felt Armey close as he decided to shout for help one last time, Merlin felt the dragon lord power within him, He closed his eyes and focused on breathing, Merlin looked upwards as he shouted as loud as he can:

"**HELP!"** Merlin's eyes glowed yellow as he tried to enhance the call as much as he could, The warlock turned around, Armey still wasn't near her went to open his mouth again to shout for help but immediately cut off by the red haired girl hitting him over his head with a log, Merlin fell, His body hit the floor awkwardly sending a shot of pain up his body, Merlin sneered, As a warm liquid trickled down the warlocks face.

Armey was placing all her weight on Merlin back as she wrapped the golden chain that Morgause had used before around his body. She hissed a spell under her breathe tightening it so Merlin could barely breathe.

"Help" Merlin shouted, only this time a lot quieter, before a rag was forced into his mouth and tied tightly, He was being gagged, the taste of the fabric made his tongue go dry and his voice hoarse. Merlin's head began to spin.

"Merlin!" The faint voice of Arthur echoed through the trees. Merlin strained his ears more to hear Gwaine shouting to. Merlin smiled as Armey cursed.

"Arthur" Merlin whispered before closing his eyes and falling into a black void.

Merlin


	8. Chapter 8, Caught

**Armey**

Armey cursed, The idiotic, Mindless servant had caught the attention of Arthur Pengdragon and his posse, Armey dragged the servant along the muddy floor to the bottom of the steep hill, She continued to drag the lanky servant into a ditch, She used all the energy she had mustered from her sleep to hide him, She grabbed some fallen leaves by her side and through it over him before pulling away his neckerchief exposing the servants neck, His veins contracted in pain. "Your fault" She hissed. Armey held the servants arm outwards and pulled out her dagger, the dagger's golden pattern glinted in the sunlight as she placed it over the arm.

"Idiot" She muttered as she pressed the blade Merlin's lanky arm, the blade cut deeply, Armey then placed the red neckerchief against the wound, the servants eyes shot open.

"Get of..Me..." The servant gagged, the cloth was tied tightly around his gob to avoid him grabbing the prince's attention, Again.

"Merlin" Arthur shouted, his voice was getting louder as Armey began to panic.

She rose from her position running to the top of the hill, she placed the blood stained neckerchief on a bush. She peered from behind the trees as the prince and his men approached. Their faces tinged with worry. 'Hopefully, they will go to the west, the direction of the neckerchief' thought Armey. She silently ran back down the hill to where the servant was struggling in the ditch.

Sitting low she reached into her brown leather bag, pulling out the crystal Morgause had previously gave her to find Merlin, "Aructap Hermanco Morgause", Armey felt power surge through her arms to the crystal. The assassin swayed as the Magic drained her energy, Her only weakness.

"Armey" Morgause hissed.

The red haired women looked at the crystal she held in her hands, Morgause had appeared in a misty haze within the crystal, It was a simple communication spell between two sorcerers, The red haired women shot a look at the servant, His eyes were wide at the sight of the blonde witch.

"I've got a problem, the servant escaped..." Armey was cut off by Morgause,

"Merlin, escaped from you?" Morgause teased, Her voice also tinged with annoyance.

"I was asleep and, that's not the problem I captured the** idiot** and now Arthur is near with his knights" Armey corrected, She peered into the crystal almost forgetting the trouble she was in.

"Ill send some men to bring Merlin to us" Morgause's eyes glowed yellow as she chanted a spell, Suddenly a large gust of wind emerged from the trees, Armey look up to see four men with horses dismount, Their faces pale and weak, Morgause had created a small army from dead druids to protect the castle, Although it came as a surprise to Armey that they still were able to control magic. "Now you distract the prince and put them off their trail, We cant have him finding our hideout", And at that Morgause disappeared.

Armey rose from the ditch, she looked around the area, there were no signs of the prince and it had gone extremely quite. Happily Armey signalled two guards to approach and help the assassin lift the servant onto one of the horses.

The two guards took either end of the servant, although Merlin began twisting and making it difficult for the men to have a grip. Resulting in the guards dropping him where they stood. Merlin fell making a large thud.

"Ughh" Merlin groaned, he started to slow down his twist where he was in pain making it easier for the dead druids to lift the servant.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted.

Armey looked upwards towards the steep hill; the prince was accompanied by two knights; One with dark long hair, The other with a tanned skin, A maid stood behind the prince, she had dark hair in tight curls, All of their eyes were wide at the state their friend was in.

"Arthur" The servant cried through his gag, Merlin suddenly began to twist around violently leaving Armey to walk up to the foot of the hill. Armey stared into the eyes of the prince, His father had the same eyes, a deep blue, full of anger. A strange feeling rose through Armey.

"And you must be Arthur" The assassin hissed,

"Yes, And you are..?" Arthur returned,

"Armey, Now if you wouldn't mind and return your royal ass to Camelot" The red haired assassin smiled,

"No, Not without Merlin, What is it you want with him" The prince signalled towards Merlin.

"He fetches quite a high price" Armey reached into her bag pulling out the coins, She waved them in the air teasingly.

"Hang in there mate" Gwaine shouted in Merlin's direction.

Armey heard the guards behind her struggling with the man-servant, Armey turned around.

"Knock him out, we need him alive sadly, but I'm sure Morgause has other things in mind for him" Armey looked over her shoulder at Arthur, His face was pale and his mouth wide. She could guess what he was thinking.

"Leave him alone, He hasn't hurt anyone" Gwen cried towards the guard,

But Armey smiled as the servant couldn't do anything but watch the guard, One man was left to brace the servant in a lock while the other man walked over to a large rock picking it up in his gloved hand. He walked over to the servant, whispering into his ear before looking up to the girl and smiling. The guard smacked the rock into Merlin's small head with a large amount of force. The man-servant cried out in pain, He began to sway in the other guards arms.

"Stop" Arthur cried. The princes face was screwed up in anger.

The guard did it again, amazed at how the servant could withstand such a blow, but after the second impact the servant went limp in the other guards arms. The two guards on their horses dismounted as they helped the two carrying the servant.

The girl screamed, "NO!"

The guards quickly tied the servant to the back of a horse, Blood dripping from his head as they began to mount and ride off into the dense forest.

A knight appeared behind Armey, He was dark skinned with dark hair. He swung his sword wide aiming for Armey's back, However she could sense him, stepping forwards she pulled a sword from her belt and swung round to counteract, The sound of swords clashing filled the air.

"Go after Merlin, Ill be okay here" The knight shouted to the others,

Arthur nodded leaving the knight to fight Armey. While his-self and the others left.

"Shame, could have been fun" Armey's eyes glowed yellow as she sent a gust of wind into the knight. He was casted backwards, flying high into the air before plummeting back down to the ground, he curled up in pain. Armey dropped to one knee, she was exhausted.

The knight rose from his foetal position on the floor, eager to have more, Armey smiled, This wasn't bad after all.

"Ahh" She said a smile on her face.

However the knight also began to smile, Armey felt a blade against her throat. She hadn't noticed the girl sneak up behind her, not until the dagger was against her that is.

"Gwen" The knight smiled.

"Tell us where they are taking Merlin" The maid hissed.


	9. Chapter 9, Dont fall off horses!

**OH NOOO :) **

**Sorry i have changed my orginal plot slightly but im sure you will like it more, So here it is, Arthurs side of Armey chapter, Nearly the end... DUN DUN DUNNNNN :)**

**Much shorter than i thought it might be though **

**HA! **

**Oh and i have tried to add humor, i dont think im any good though...**

**Please enjoy and review**

**DakotaBeor**

**xxxxxxxxxxx - AKA Keeley ;)**

**

* * *

**

Arthur

The prince and his posse had been riding endlessly for the past day. The warm, orange sky was slowly disappearing into a purple starry night sky. The group approached a river, Arthur decided that everyone needed a rest, Especially the horses which were gasping for watering. The prince dismounted Merlin's horse guiding it to the small stream and tying it to a nearby log. The prince felt regret, It was his fault Merlin was missing, If only he hadn't thrown the pillow at him. Although he always thought the lanky servant shrugged it off as a joke. The prince was interrupted from his reverie by a figure standing behind him.

"I think we can all honestly say that I am a much better fighter than you" Gwaine approached, guiding his white stallion behind.

Arthur laughed sarcastically, "And how did you come to that conclusion",

"You would have been dead if I hadn't how slain that wryen" Gwaine teasingly swung his sword around in the air,

"Really, well you would have been making out with that fat, Ugly maid if I hadn't of stopped your drunk ass" Arthur argued back defensively,

"I wasn't drunk, And that warty women was Beautiful" Gwaine laughed,

"Then why did you think Merlin had magic? You wouldn't shut-up about it" Arthur bantered,

"Because... I um" Gwaine suddenly became very serious,

"No..." Arthur said, His thoughts assuming the worst did Merlin have magic?, No the servant couldn't, Merlin was not sorcerer material he was just a malnourished idiot.

"Arthur, Repunzel here was very drunk, Merlin wouldn't posses Magic, He knows its forbidden" Lancelot approached from the camp, He hit Gwaine over the head as he joined Arthurs side.

"Plus Merlin's not even sorcerer material" Gwaine joked, Arthur watched as the knight smiled, an uneasy smile.

"Yeah you're right, HA! Imagine Merlin a sorcerer" The three men laughed, cut off immediately by Gwaine and Lancelot looking at each over.

"What is it" Arthur questioned,

"Nothing" The knights returned in unison,

"Just, Merlin's been missing for almost a day and we have lost the tracks Arthur, We are literally going in blind, maybe we should return to Camelot" Lancelot continued

"Merlin is our friend, May I remind you" Arthur sneered, He was disappointed by Lancelot, Merlin couldn't handle himself in these situations, Instead he was like a stunned deer.

"I'm sorry sire" Lancelot returned

The knights walked back to the main camp, A fire was burning in the centre, Gwen was preparing a meal while Elyon was patrolling the boarders.

"Gwenivere" Arthur chimed as he walked into camp,

The maids face lit up at the sight of Arthur. "Arthur" she returned,

"What are you doing" He questioned the maid. Gwen looked down at her handy work, she was peeling the rabbits skin which Arthur had brought with them to cook.

"Let Gwaine do that" Arthur patted the knights back,

"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea" Gwaine said nervously,

"Why" Bantered Arthur,

"Because.. I, Have to go and..." Gwaine paused,

"And..." Arthur edged,

"I have to go and wash my wonderful hair" And at that Gwaine hastily left the camp, Arthur knew it was only to avoid cooking.

* * *

Arthur was the first to begin eating his meal; He poured some wine into Gwen's glass before turning to the other knights. He watched as the bottle passed round until Elyon, The knight held it in his hand having a self-conscious war with himself on whether to pass it on.

Gwaine held out his hand, A smile upon his face, "Come on" The knight eagerly said.

"Ah, No I don't think Gwaine should have any" Elyon irrupted,

"Why!" Gwaine whined, before piping up again, "Oh and its SIR Gwaine to you" A smile spread across the Alcoholic knight's face.

"Because of Mari", Lancelot continued, "If Arthur hadn't of stopped you, you would have been..."

Gwaine held up his hand, "Spare me the details gentleman", The group irrupted in laughter.

"What's wrong Gwaine" Gwen joined in with the banter, Anything to lift the mood from Merlin.

"Okay, you really want to know, Ill tell you what happened" Gwaine said, "You may be jealous however, So I saw this beautiful women, the size of a boar with the looks of a slug and I kissed her, Although i must say i was very tipsy" Gwaine snatched away the wine and began to jug it down.

"Drunk" Arthur corrected, Gwaine glared at the prince from the bottle and continued.

"And then I went upstairs and went to her room, She started to take off her dress, well her 'sack' and she lifted her arms exposing a hairy abyss which I found haven in" The knight continued to drink before he frowned at the bottom of the empty glass.

"Similar to your hair then" Lancelot laughed,

"I began to plait it and she smiled, her furry teeth subdued me as I went forward into a tasteful kiss of yesterdays dinner", the group applauded at their friends drunken mishaps.

"But then this idiotic, Sarstatisic, Royal princess interrupted out lovely time" Gwaine pointed an accusing finger at the prince. The group continued to laugh exceptionally loud.

Arthur almost forgot the mission they were on; Merlin was out there under the night sky either in Pain, Injured or dead. Arthur snapped back from laughing and rose from his seat.

"We will leave at sunrise, I advise you to get some rest, Gwaine will do his watch first" Arthur glanced at the knight who was barely keeping his eyes opened, Once again he was drunk. But the other knights didn't blame him; He was getting drunk a lot since Merlin's disappearance. They all knew that he was only doing it to take his mind off the lanky boy.

Gwaine rose and sighed as he went to a log and obtained his sword, A loud screech penetrated the sky causing Gwen next to Arthur shake.

"Don't worry" Gwaine advised the young maid, "Pheasants" he signalled to the dark abyss behind her.

Gwen sighed and rose from her seat climbing under a blanket opposite Arthur. "No wonder why Merlin hated the woods" She muttered as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Arthur smiled at the thought of his manservant trying every excuse to not go hunting with him. Arthur sighed as he once again hoped for his servant to be alive and well, before drifting asleep.

* * *

"**Arthurrr" Merlin whispered unusually loud,**

"**Merlin" Arthur sat upright, his blonde hair messed up. He was in his chambers.**

"**Arthur" Merlin looked into his master's eyes, "Help" He yelped.**

"**What Merlin?" He stared at his servant, a trickle of blood made its way down his face,**

"**Help" His cry was getting louder, Arthur pulled himself up out of bed,**

"**Its okay Merlin ill get Gaius" Arthur reassured, not completely sure on what was going on.**

"**Help" Merlin's cry was much louder now it made Arthur jump.**

"**Merlin what is it-"He was cut off by an abnormally large cry from the servant.**

"**HELP!" **

* * *

Arthur opened his eyes to see Gwaine standing over him, a grin across his face.

"Wake up princess" He joked,

Arthur looked around to see the whole group ready, The sun was just beginning to break over the horizon turning the dark blue sky's a pale pink. Arthur pulled himself up, He sighed as he rubbed his head in confusion to his dream. The Prince walked over to the small stream where the horses were tied, He knelt down and splashed his face with the water. Before looking down at his reflection. 'Maybe it was too late for Merlin' Arthur thought, He was disgraced at himself for even considering it, But given Uther's current Mental state he had basically left Camelot without a king.

"Help" Arthur heard a faint cry, similar to Merlin's ring through his ears; he dismissed it immediately considering it was just a flashback to his dream.

"Help" he heard again, the voice getting louder and closer, Arthur stood up, He looked over his shoulder as Gwaine approached closer, running his fingers through his messed up hair.

"You hear that" Gwaine said, jumping from toe to toe, warming himself up for a fight.

The two knights stood side by side listening out for another cry.

Silence.

"Must have been a young boy or a pheasant" Gwaine dismissed with a smile, However he was suddenly cut off by a much larger and more distinctive cry.

"_**HELP" **_The cry echoed through the trees, Gwaine and Arthur stared at each over as they both recognised the voice. Merlin.

Arthur began to run in the direction it came in, He dodged the mine field of upturned roots, trees and traps. The sound of Merlin's voice a constant echo in his voice.

"Merlin" Arthur shouted

"Idiot" Arthur heard a women curse, The sound of movement ahead became clear as he beckoned the other group members to follow. The then reached the side of a steep hill, Arthur searched for a slope but he couldn't see one instead he decided to climb. One by one the group members pulled themselves up above the rocks to the top of the hill.

"That's... Enough.. Work out for one day..." Gwaine moaned, as he aided Gwen on to the hillside.

Arthur ignored the knight's comment, He was transfixed on the red neckerchief caught on a small bush, Arthur approached it instantly recognising it as Merlin's. He frowned at the sight of blood stains, the Man-servant was injured and by the amount of blood it seemed serious. Arthur sighed he wasn't fast enough. Suddenly a large gust of wind bellowed through the forest from the north east side of the hill. Arthur and the others slowly approached low and steady. The hill had a steep slope on the other side where a ditch ran along the east, Trees surrounded the ditch hiding it from sight. Arthur strained his eyes spotting a red haired women cursing and talking into a stone, Meanwhile 4 lifeless men stood by horses.

Arthur felt disappointment flow through him; he had let everyone down, Including Merlin.

"Look" Gwen pointed towards the red haired women, She was lifting something from the ditch, and it was squirming. A small figure with dark hair was struggling, fighting to escape. Merlin.

Arthur stood up, exposing their hiding.

"Merlin" The prince shouted

The group all stood up and watched as the members at the bottom of the steep hill gazed up in dread.

"Arthur" He heard the servant mumble, although Arthur couldn't do anything but stare, Merlin was soaked in dirty water with blood stains all over his body, His arm had a large cut and his clothes had been tarred where a tight gold chain rubbed angrily against his body, A cloth was tied tightly around his mouth restricting his speech, Although Merlin's deep blue eyes were lit up, with hope. Arthur swallowed his anger as he stared at the person who held Merlin captive.

"And you must be Arthur" The red haired women hissed, Arthur dismissed it, He hadn't noticed earlier but one member from their group was missing Elyon, Arthur watched as behind the red haired women a dark figure slowly approached. Arthur had to keep her attention.

"Yes, And you are..?" Arthur returned,

"Armey, Now if you wouldn't mind and return your royal ass to Camelot" The red haired smiled, Arthur smiled back at the remark as he watched Elyon hide behind a bush, waiting to strike.

"No, Not without Merlin, What is it you want with him" Arthur looked at the servant, he was still struggling to escape the grip off two lifeless soldiers, The question never really came to Arthur until he thought about it, 'Who would want a idiotic, clumsy, wimpy servant anyway?

"He fetches quite a high price" The red haired women pulled out coins, Arthur sneered, he was angry, No-one should be able to buy a person. Not_ Merlin._

Arthur felt Gwaine's eyes stare at him before returning to the servant, "Hang in there mate" Gwaine shouted.

Arthur continued to gaze at the servant, He was either extremely idiotic or brave, The servant had managed to loosen the grip on one of the guards and cause his to nearly drop Merlin. Arthur and his group began to walk slightly forward while Armey had her back turned.

"Knock him out, we need him alive sadly, but I'm sure Morgause has other things in mind for him" The words hit Arthurs ears, Morgause. The witch, The sorceress, What did she want with Merlin?. Arthur began to wish that he had brought a small army. After all he would be needing it. Arthur's reaction was similar to the others, Mouths wide and heads spinning. But nothing would stop them.

Arthur looked over at his future wife, she was shaking her head in confusion, and Leave him alone, He hasn't hurt anyone" She cried

Arthurs eyes returned to Merlin, The guards had left in search for something to hit the servant over the head with, Merlin began to struggle more, Arthur took a few steps forward, slowly he was getting closer. The guard eventually returned with a large rock, Arthur looked away as Merlin was hit over the head.

"Stop" The prince cried out, Taking a few more steps forward.

But Armey didn't listen, instead she signalled the guard to do it again. A large thud sounded through the forest as the stone was smacked against Merlin's head, Arthur helplessly watched as the servant went limp and lifeless in the guards arms, Blood flowed from his head making him look worse. Arthur felt his face screw up in anger.

"NO" Gwen screamed for the top of the hill, Arthur could see tears welling up in her eyes, But the prince simply nodded as he formed a plan in his head. The Other two guards began to pull Merlin onto the back of the horses, strapping him down for a ride to wherever they Morgause and Morgana were. After strapping him the four men rode off leaving the young girl to fend for herself. Arthur smiled it was time to save Merlin.

Elyon emerged from the bushes swinging his sword wide to catch Armey's attention.

"You go after Merlin" Elyon cried, as he began his fight.

Arthur nodded, before turning round to Gwen, You stay and help Elyon, He passed the young maid a blade he had got when he was younger.

"Go" She whispered, the future queen was angry and upset she had just watched her friend be 'tortured', no, Hit over the head with a rock.

Arthur turned signalling Lancelot and Gwaine to help him pursue the men on horses. Arthur ran through the forest, his lungs burning from acquiring less and less oxygen, The men on horses were slowing down, The mind-field of roots and trees made it difficult to ride their horses. Arthur watched as the two at the back pull away from the group, turning to face the knights.

"Ah" Arthur smiled,

"They want to fight" Lancelot laughed. The two men were small and didn't look trained.

"This is going to be easy" Gwaine chuckled.

Arthur watched as the mean dismounted, before turning round and signalling the other men to ride on.

"Arthur you go after Merlin" Lancelot ordered.

Arthur simply nodded, He ran past the men dodging their wild swings from their swords before clambering onto one of their horses and riding in pursuit.

Arthur instantly caught up with Merlin, The servant was barely balancing on the back, his head rocketing around like it was unbreakable. Arthur pushed the horse to the limit before coming level with the two men, The prince unsheathed his sword, He whirled it over his head showing skill and agility, Trying to scare the men into releasing Merlin.

"Stop" Arthur ordered, his sword in his hand ready to attack.

The guard with Merlin on the back stared at Arthur. His eyes then landed on the buckle that held the saddle to the horse.

"Buckabearld" The guard's eyes glowed gold as the buckle snapped sending Arthur off his horse, although the horse continued to ride, Its backs legs pounding Arthurs chainmail and chest, changing the beat of his heart, The prince was relived when the opposite buckle also snapped sending him tumbling onto the floor. The prince rolled over, his head was spinning and his chest ached when he breathed.

"Broken ribs" The prince muttered, realising the pain he had experienced before. Arthur felt sick, a cold feeling began to invade his feet and travel slowly up his legs.

"Nice fall" Gwaine shouted, Arthur looked over as he saw two figures approach quickly.

The prince's head spun, He could feel hands touching his chest, examining his injuries.

"Merlin" Arthur muttered, The sky was blurry and spinning, He was slipping into unconsciousness

"We will have to lift his royal backside" Gwaine teased.

"Yes or we could tell the others to meet us here, We cant carry him" Lancelot replied, Arthur could feel the warm gazes of the men fall on him.

"Merlin" Arthur muttered again, only this time the world went a deep black as he began to drown him his own dreams.

* * *

Please review x


	10. Chapter 10, Knowing

**Hey, sorry about the wait. Ive had great ideas for a sequel but thats only because of the ending which will come up in this one. **

**WARNING: THIS IS REALLY SHORT. But we always need a bit of Gwaine in the story.**

**Please review :) **

**DakotaBeor xxx**

**

* * *

**

Gwaine

Once again the_ princess _had 'fainted', Although Gwaine didn't envy Arthur, after all he had just fallen off a horse and had his brains knocked out, 'Figure of speech'.

Gwaine waited with the _princess_ while Lancelot went after the others, After all not two people could lift his 'fat royal backside', As Merlin would say.

"Merlin" Arthur muttered, His nose had a substantial amount of blood trickling out of it.

"Oi, Princess" Gwaine shouted down the prince's ear while slapping him over the face, He knew normally Arthur would react to be being called a princess, But the prince remained mumbling about the servant.

"Merlin" Arthur repeated. Gwaine fell back against a tree, It was obvious Arthur wasn't going to wake up any time soon, So Gwaine could catch up on some sleep.

"Trust you to go and get yourself knocked out" Gwaine muttered under his breathe, He casted his eyes over Arthur again, He noticed a red cloth wrapped round his belt. Gwaine curiously pulled it out trying not to disturb _her_ highness from _her_ slumber. Gwaine opened up the cloth, to discover it was Merlin's neckerchief stained with blood.

"Oh he's going to kill me if I loose this" Gwaine sighed, in all his life he never had a true friend like Merlin, after meeting the young man in the bar brawl, his life had changed. He had become a knight!

Gwaine made himself comfortable by laying flat down on the ground with his hands behind his head, Still clutching onto the red neckerchief of Merlin's, Although Merlin was an amazing friend he did have many flaws, Gwaine laughed as he pictured the clumsy, idiotic, funny servant holding a dress, Arthur had told Gwaine many stories of his Manservant, Many which Gwaine wished he was there to see. The two most obvious ones were Liar, Gwaine smiled, Oblivious. These were Merlin's two most powerful faults, Oh and Warlock. Gwaine had worked it out the day he aided Merlin on the quest, it was Obvious; Courage, Strength and Magic, Gwaine was obviously strength no argument over it, Arthur was courage after all, who would lead 6 knights, 1 servant, 1 maid and a old physician into a castle ridden with the living dead? And finally Merlin, His blue eyes which were impossible for any normal being, The fact that whenever a siege on a hidden base is planned and commenced only himself and Arthur returned virtually unscratched, The fact that at night when he thinks everyone's asleep he plays with the fire, When in the brawl he managed to lift and throw a bench, He could almost tell when something bad would happen, He talked to himself, The list is endless. However much Gwaine was amused he was also disappointed that Merlin hadn't told him about it, He was his friend and to make matters worse Lancelot knew?

"Arthur" Gwen cried running up to coo over the _princess._

"Arthur" A red haired women mimicked. Gwaine looked upwards, Arma, no, Armey was being dragged along by Lancelot and Elyon, They had bounded the witch, Assassin, kidnapper with simple rope. Gwaine stood up from his spot.

An awkward silence fell on the group.

"I can't believe, she left me, Betrayed me after I healed her?" Armey argued with herself.

"Huh" Elyon interrupted.

"Morgause, The traitor, backstabbing, two-timing, wicked, ugly,horrible..." Gwaine smiled as Armey began to run out of words to describe Morgause.

"Optimistic, Blonde haired, Idiotic, Jealous, cheating, rotten, determined, Tortuous, corky, distressing, fearful, frightful, lousy, powerful sorceress!" Gwaine finished, he smiled as the red haired laughed.

"Gwaine stop flirting" Elyon interrupted

"_Merlin_, Ruins, Castle, Morgana...Morgause...Poison, Dragon, Camelot, Two sides of the same coin, Sorcerer, Warlock, _Merlin_, Destiny's, Albion..." The prince began to twist and turn in his spot. Gwen placed a hand on Arthurs head.

"He's getting a fever" The maid announced, she kept her hand on his head, kissing his cheeks and muttering words of reassurance.

Arthur's breathing suddenly became raged he was beginning to convulse in his spot, almost having a fit. Gwen bent over so her face was next to Arthur's ear, she began to stroke Arthur's hair singing a song into his ear but quickly retracting as the Prince sat bolt upright screaming.

Gwaine did nothing but try not to laugh.


	11. Chapter 11, Revelations

**Arthur **

The prince opened his eyes, He was standing in a throne room, The walls were covered with Morgana and Morgause signs, Arthur turned to look at the throne, But instead of a tall dark, oak chair there was a cup guarded by six un-dead warriors.

"No, Its happening again." Arthur cursed.

As he did however Merlin and Lancelot broke through the doors, Swords in their hands faces stained with mud and other peoples blood, the look of determination painted over Merlin's was almost frightening, It made the Prince shiver in his boots he had never seen his bumbling servant like it before.

Once in they turned around and locked the doors shut, Arthur walked up to them.

"Guys, what's happening" Arthur put his hand on Lancelot's shoulder only for it to dissolve through the knights body. Arthur retracted his arm and hand, yelping surprisingly. The prince then walked up to Merlin's face and started waving his hands around.

"Idiot" Arthur shouted, "Merlin", He went to slap his manservant around the back of the head only for his hand to dissolve through Merlin's face similar to Lancelot.

"He can't hear, see or feel you" A voice echoed around the room, Merlin and Lancelot froze in their spot, Faces still painted with the look of determination.

"Who's there, Show yourself" Arthur shouted drawing his sword from his sheath,

Arthur turned to a pillar to see a young women stepping aside, she had dark hair with bright blue eyes, her lips were a dark red similar to her dress, She removed her blue cloak from her face smiling a wicked smile.

"Nimueh" Arthur sneered, the women who had poisoned Merlin and tried to kill him was helping Morgause.

"Oh I wouldn't associate with that witch, I'm only here to tell you Kilgharrah words" Nimueh smiled as Arthur's eyebrows creased up with unknowing.

"You tried to kill me" Arthur held up his sword.

"No Arthur Pengdragon I tried to kill your servant, His interferences soon became and annoyance, As I say it is not your destiny to fall at my hands" Nimueh snapped, Arthur stepped forwards lowering is sword.

"Merlin, I know he's annoying but why would anyone kill him?" Arthur bowed his head to the side, clearly confused by the sorceress's words.

"The time has come for you to know, the time of Albion is near, its time for Magic to be restored, Its time you knew of Merlin" Nimueh held her hands wide, muttering a language Arthur didn't understand. The room began to spin, The throne room changed to a village.

"It starts here, Ealdor" Nimueh beckoned Arthur over to a small house.

The prince walked through the door, 'Literally', The house was small, All one room however cut off by sheets, he walked further in.

"This looks like Merlin's old house" Arthur said he noticed how the floor was littered with smashed pots and books. Arthur walked past a sheet into the 'bedroom', A room which consisted with sheets spread upon the ground and one bed.

"This is because it is" Nimueh sighed, Arthur could tell the sorceress was annoyed, But he wasn't sure why.

However the door where they entered soon opened as a young boy about 6 years old stumbled in, tripping on a pot and falling to the floor, He had dark hair with deep blue eyes, He was wearing a white tunic and brown trousers which seemed too small. The boy looked upwards directly at Arthur.

"What are you doing here" The young boy said, He walked up to Arthur and peered deep into his eyes.

Arthur alarmingly look upwards to Nimueh, She smiled, "Yes, its his gift, Arthur" Nimueh smiled as she walked up behind the young boy.

"Merlin" She sneered, Hatred in her voice. "Why don't you show Arthur your trick" She smiled a fake smile while her eyes became sharp full of hatred.

"I don't think Mummy wont like that" The young boy looked back at Arthur, As a look of recognition flooded his face.

"Do I know you" The young Merlin asked.

"No, But what is this trick?" Arthur asked, he was interested now, the witch had truly taken him back in time, although he was curious to what this 'destiny' was all about he still didn't let down his guard.

Arthur watched as the young boy gathered the broken pot pieces from the ground and placed them together, He studied how the younger Merlin then stared at the pieces focusing hard, Arthur thought it was pointless until... The boys eyes flashed gold, The pots pieces floated upwards into the air, spinning round as they placed themselves back together and gently landed into his hands.

Magic. Merlin had Magic.

"No this isn't my servant" Arthur denied as he rose from his crouched position.

"Really well how about now" Nimueh lifted her arms fast forwarding time, the room slowly became neater as he watched Merlin grow. When Nimueh dropped her arms the room was slightly tidier as a much older 'Merlin' walked from the bedroom, now the boy was 10 years of age.

"Its you again" Merlin said pointing a finger at Arthur, "I knew I wasn't mad"

Arthur chuckled, "Hmm, about that" he began before frowning, It really was Merlin.

A large scream penetrated the sky as Merlin's face suddenly lit up, He ran out side through the door. Arthur and Nimueh followed to see a girl slightly older than him being threatened by a knife. Arthur drew his sword ready to attack.

"Cant see you..." Nimueh chimed as she smiled, "This is interesting" She said.

"I've got to help" Arthur sighed; only he couldn't, and he didn't know why.

"I can" Merlin chirped from where he was standing, Arthur watched in horror as one again Merlin's eyes flashed gold and a piece of wood rose from its place, Merlin's head twitched as the wood hit the man over the head 3 times causing him to collapse in a mess on the floor, Merlin the slowed down time running forward to catch the girl from collapsing. As the young warlock made it however time sped up. Arthur's reaction was similar to the other town's people, Shock.

Silence fell as an older man, obviously the father walked over to Merlin pushing him away from the girl. "Stay away freak".

And the town's people laughed as Merlin retreated into the woods his face stained with tears.

"Sadly" Nimueh said sarcastically, "This was what Merlin's childhood was like" Nimueh laughed a screeching laugh as the scene changed back to the original one of the throne room.

Arthur felt sorry for Merlin, however he also felt torn, Merlin did have Magic. Merlin was an evil sorcerer.

"Oh, I'm afraid he's the opposite of that in so many ways. Merlin was born with his magic, it is intertwined with his DNA, He didn't choose it, He didn't want it. But as time continued he grew with them using them for good Arthur" Nimueh sighed as she held out her arms and the scene changed again.

Arthur stood in an empty stone room with only Nimueh behind him.

"Where are we" Arthur whispered, the prince was speechless, After all he had just found out his servant, His friend was a Warlock.

"I'm going to show you every good thing Merlin has done, although its going to flash by extremely quick, and as Gwaine says you like to faint a lot, so you might want to be careful" Nimueh hissed, Arthur wasn't extremely sure why she was helping but he would soon ask her.

Suddenly images began to flash through Arthurs mind.

The clay creature needed to be killed with two other elements only one person could save Camelot-_Merlin_-

Arthur was going to be poisoned but who would protect him –_Merlin_-

Gaius fell could have potentially died _–Merlin_-

Witch enchanted a spell during a feast and tries to stab Arthur –_Merlin_-

Dragon attacks Camelot –_Merlin_-

Freya, Merlin's love, Life dead and no-one could save her –_Merlin_-

Arthur dying; he had to trade his life for him –_Merlin_-

Nimueh evil, had to stop her from taking more life's, the image of Nimueh being electrocuted filled the air, Arthur smiled yet Nimueh sneered –_Merlin_-

Griffin attacks Camelot –_Merlin_-

Cornelius Sigan returns –_Merlin_-

Mordred arrives –_Merlin_-

Arthur is protected by... _Merlin_.

The room stopped spinning. As Arthurs head was suddenly filled with Merlin's memories. Freya, the druid girl he loved and Arthur killed, Balinor Merlin's... Father.

Arthur shook his head, Merlin was a sorcerer he deserved it.

"No he doesn't" Nimueh protested, "However much i hate the warlock he has got guts"

"Your the one who should be knighted Merlin, Your the bravest of all of us and he doesn't know" The words of Lancelot echoed the air.

Nimueh sighed fine, Watch this, one final time she lifted her hands and the room began to spin back to the throne room with Merlin and Lancelot. The were fighting, Fighting the guards when Lancelot's injured his arm and falls leaving Merlin to fight the men off. Arthur watched as Merlin swung his sword blasting the undead man into oblivion. Merlin's eyes then landed on the cup, he ran forward only for Morgause to grab him. Arthur chest constricted he couldn't breathe.

"Oh yeah, That's what he's feeling" Nimueh sarcastically hissed as she pointed at Merlin body hanging in the air.

Arthur choked as he struggled to breathe, before Merlin flew back against the hard walls of Camelot, Arthur's body froze as a sharp pain shot up his legs.

"Agh" Arthur screamed

Nimueh lifted her hands and the scene stopped, The feeling retracted from Arthur as he walked up to the witch.

"Arthur" Gwen's voice filled the room.

"your waking up, just know one thing Arthur Pengdragon, Merlin has saved your life countless of times and its time for you to save his and he needs to use his magic in order to survive, You must not hurt him Arthur, Merlin is your future and is the key to Albion your land" Nimueh hissed, The sorceress pulled out a knife and stabbed it into Arthurs heart, The images of Merlin being tied up by Morgause flashed his mind.

"Morgause knows Merlin's the one who failed their plan Arthur" Nimueh hushed, "You must cross behind the mountains of Avalon where you will find a ruined castle" Nimueh smiled as Arthur closed his eyes and screamed.

"Arthur" Gwen smiled down upon the prince, "Your okay"

Arthur smiled as he stood up from his spot, Gwaine face froze.

"What" Arthur held up his hands obliviously?

"You just healed yourself" Gwaine stared stunned,

"And you know Merlin's a Sorcerer" Arthur sneered back.

The group went quite and all thoughts were cast on to the Warlock.

"Yes. I worked it out" Gwaine admitted head down.

Arthur looked over at Lancelot, Who held his head down too, "Yes."

Gwen stood with her mouth wide, "Merlin would hurt anyone, He's not and evil sorcerer" Gwen said accusingly, She looked towards Arthur for reassurance.

"No Gwen, He's a good one" Lancelot stepped forward, He walked up to the princes face eyes locked with the deep blue of the princes, "Merlin has saved your life countless of times, and he has also saved Camelot's without him we are nothing-"Lancelot began, but he was interrupted by Arthur raising his hand.

"I know" The prince said calmly, "Merlin is my friend and although he has magic i will still save him" His gaze wondered over the group once more.

"Now" Arthur began again, "There will be no more talk of it until we have found Merlin" Arthur turned away and stared onto the horizon.

"Where are we going" Elyon asked, clearly not dazed from the revelations,

"To the mountains of Avalon "Arthur announced, his head high.

The group began walking, questions hung in the air but only ones that could be asked when Merlin had been saved. They carried on for 5 minuets in silence with only the crunch of leaves beneath their feet filling the air.

"So, What kind of name is Albion" Gwaine laughed.


	12. Chapter 12, Betrayed

Merlin

Merlin's head was rocketing backwards and forwards last thing he remembered he was having a rock smashed into his head in the middle of a forest and now?

"Ugh he's no good to me like that" A women's voice sneered, Merlin recognised it; He slowly opened his eyes drifting back into consciousness.

"Sister, He waking up" Another women's voice hissed. Merlin's eyes were unfocused and bleary from his watery eyes but he could make out two shapes. A blonde woman stood in front of him her eyes staring into his however behind her a black haired women stood, hands behind her back, she smiled.

"Ugh, My head" Merlin moaned, The young warlock rolled over to his other side only to be kicked and pulled back round to face the women.

"Remember me" The blonde one hissed. Merlin looked upwards his eyes focused on the blonde women's face. Morgause, behind her was Morgana an evil smile had crept onto her face as Merlin was pulled from the ground.

Merlin swayed on his feet, although he was then supported by two guards either side. Morgause sighed, "Throw him in the cells" She waved her hand.

"Sister, Merlin's awake, Lets begin" Morgana argued,

"Yes but he's not fully awake, and is of no use to us like that, we will talk later, for now Morgana we must speak" Morgause spat at Merlin as he was dragged away through endless corridors. After 3 minuets the guards had reached some stairs, a spiral down into a dark abyss. 'These are worse than the forest' Merlin shivered as the cold air whipped up the stairs.

One of the guards grabbed a torch and lit it on another as they began to walk down the rotting stairs. Merlin watched as rats, spider and rats? Scattered into the shadows away from the light, as they carried on walking Merlin realised how isolated the cells became until they reached the end corridor. A single Metal door stood guarded by 4 guards, the walls around the door were rotting and crumbling leaving small holes into the cell. Merlin was dragged forwards into the cell, Merlin struggled to break free, he could feel his magic flowing through him but he held it back. 'Arthurs coming i think' Merlin reassured himself.

The warlock was locked in metal links and hung from the wall, Flinching Merlin squealed as the metal dug inwards to his skin. "Arructmende" The guard's eyes glowed as the braces began to burn. Merlin screamed as he felt his magic, his power go numb.

"That will stop you" And the guard left shutting the door and plummeting the room into darkness.

* * *

Merlin had tried three times to loosen the braces but they had been enchanted. The enchantment had weakened Merlin's powers meaning he wasn't able to perform magic.

'Merlin' The voice of the great dragon filled the room.

"What" Merlin whimpered, the young warlock struggled to find his voice, he was in pain and he didn't know where Arthur was.

'Arthurs fine, although you however are not' The dragon replied, obviously reading Merlin's mind.

"No, I'm fine" Merlin shifted his gaze around the room not knowing where to look when talking to the invisible voice.

'The time of Albion is now young warlock, Time it is to use your magic' the dragon continued

Merlin sighed. "I cant Arthurs near, its too risky"

'Arthur knows, and so do the others, if you wish to live you will use your magic'. Merlin's heart stopped beating for 4 seconds.

"What!" The young warlock yelled

Nimueh, the dark haired sorceress stepped forward from the dark, her blue eyes and red lips made Merlin shiver.

"You" Merlin hissed,

"Yes, Arthur knows of your magic, I showed him" Nimueh smiled, Merlin felt a weight in his stomach as his head began to spin.

"Hm, seems them those bonds your in are draining your power" Nimueh smiled a cruel smile as she stroked Merlin's face and kissed his cheek.

"Wait..." Merlin felt his head go heavy as Freya's words echoed in his head "Two voices, An it and a person" Merlin realised she had been talking of Nimueh and The dragon.

"How are you still alive, I saw you burn" Merlin spat out,

Nimueh turned a look of horror on her face, "You know Merlin, When you are a priestess to the old religion and you know certain beings..."

"The dragon saved you" Merlin blurted

"Yes, he did" Nimueh smiled, "You see me and Kilgharrah go a long time back Merlin" She hissed.

Merlin felt sick, the dragon was no friend he was a liar and he had told Arthur to try and break Albion's future.

"Is this true" Merlin shouted outwards, He was directing it to Kilgharrah, The evil, dirty, Two-faced...

'Yes Merlin, You see I am the last of my kind, and I cannot wait for a Warlock of mixed emotions to return Magic' the dragon sneered.

Merlin opened his mouth to order the dragon when he remembered his bonds, 'Yes young warlock, Although we are still mutual your power's over me still stand however, Myself and Nimueh have out own destiny's, Ones similar to Mordreds and Morgana's' The dragon continued.

"Mordred and Morgana?" Merlin whimpered, He felt his head spinning he knew it was only a matter of time before he passed out.

"Yes Merlin" Nimueh finished, She began to turn and walk away from the Warlock, "It has only just begun..."

At that the door to the cell flew open allowing light to flood in and fill the room. Morgause and Morgana marched in with horrid looks on their faces.

Merlin sighed. This wasn't a good day to be him.

* * *

Please review x


	13. Chapter 13, The Druid boy

**BOOM ANOTHER TWIST :s **

**BUILDING UP FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER... NEXT SEQUEL ?**

**

* * *

**

Morgana

The sorceress stood still and silent, Morgause had led her through the castle to the throne room where Merlin laid curled up and unconscious. His dark hair was damp from blood that slowly trickled from a wound on the back of his head. Morgana's heart lurched. She had feelings for Merlin and even though he had poisoned her and almost killed her sister she still didn't know whether they were good or bad.

"He's no good to me like this" Morgause looked down on the servant with annoyance, She too hated Merlin for the same reasons. Morgana and her sister had a strong bond and although separated at birth and oblivious to the other they were almost linked and shared the same pain. No-one would understand.

Morgana cast her eyes on the simple servant again, This time a smile slithered onto her face as Merlin's blue eyes opened, They were unfocused and cloudy with water which filled his eyes. She wanted answers from Merlin, and she wanted them now.

"Sister" Morgause looked at Morgana before she signalled towards Merlin, The servant was beginning to stir and move from his foetal position on the throne room's hard floor. Morgana couldn't contain the excitement that filled her body. Merlin was going to finally answer their questions; Meanwhile Arthur and his renegade were slowly walking into a trap.

Morgause crouched slightly, Facing Merlin's she peered into his deep blue eyes, "Remember me?", Morgana 's excitement grew, 'If looks could kill he would have no chance'.

"Throw him in the dungeons" Morgause spat on Merlin as he was dragged away by two guards, They were well built however had black façades on.

Morgana looked at her sister, Surprised at her actions, It was going so well their plan and now she was delaying the moment Morgana had been dreaming.

"Sister, Merlin's awake, Lets begin" Morgana could barely bring herself to say the servants name, His betrayal had ruined their friendship a year ago.

"Yes but he's not fully awake, and is of no use to us like that, we will talk later, for now Morgana we must speak" Morgause walked towards her sister, Morgana didn't argue back against her sisters authority after all she was the most powerful person in the whole of Camelot's region.

The sister walked out of the throne room and into the neighbouring room, It had been a servants quarters however now it had been converted into a strategies room, A room where Morgana and her sister could plan their next attacks. Dark red silk hung from the wall as a fire was placed in the centre on the room; Inside it was Camelot's crest in an never-ending fire, Always burning.

"Sister" Morgause begun when they were finally alone, Although her sister was immediately interrupted by a guard entering the room, Annoyance tinged the sorceress voice as she commanded the un-dead soldier to leave, However he disobeyed instead hushing his voice before asking a question that would change Morgana's perspective forever: "Do you wish for the restricting braces to be place on him my lady".

Morgana looked towards her sister in confusion; those braces were for powerful, magical enemies that Morgause could not hold back by herself, Merlin was not powerful let alone magical, he was jealous of magic. A wave of Goosebumps rose on Morgana's body as her hair stood on end. Morgause nodded her head before turning to Morgana.

"Listen when I was struck down, It was powerful Magic, I shouldn't have survived if not for you" Morgause stroked her sisters face.

"But... Merlin" Morgana stuttered, not finding the words to say.

"Merlin Morgana, he did this, That's how he knew of the cup of life, that's how Arthur has been protected" Morgana continued to stroke Morgana's face and hair, reassuring her for the bigger new to come.

"No... No..." Morgana was confused, why was she so stunned, it didn't matter if Merlin had magic, He was a clumsy idiotic servant who didn't know how to use it...

'Emrys' the voice echoed in her ears as Morgana looked up towards her sister.

"What was that?" Morgana asked her face pale.

"Our guest, I know that you liked him in the past" Morgause face lit up, her eyes smiling in excitement for her sister's surprise.

Morgause turned opening the doors to reveal a small boy, His hair black and eyes a deep blue, He had a small cut on the bridge of his nose, Obviously a cut from a previous attack, Morgana's heart lurched as the boy smiled.

"Mordred" Morgana rushed over throwing her arms around the boy, He had grown older now, He had grown more powerful.

"Morgana" He laughed as he pried the witches' hands from his small and fragile body.

"Mordred has come away from the druids and joined us Morgana" Morgause announced.

Mordred smiled a deadly smile; one that would scare could even scare the death. Although Morgana found comfort as she wrapped her arms around his body once more.

"Emrys is here, I can sense him, although his magic had been weakened" Mordred head snapped back as he hissed out Merlin's name, a similar past with the warlock had left Mordred with the same hatred.

"Who is this emrys" Morgana asked confusingly.

"Only the greatest warlock to live, The one destined to bring Magic back to the land of Albion, To guard the prince during times of need" Mordred praised with hatred tinged in his voice.

"But my destiny oh..." Mordred went to continues but was immediately cut off by Morgause raising her hand. All gazes fell on Morgana whose face was still twisted in confusion from the beginning.

"Merlin" Morgause stressed, almost as if she was talking to a 5-year-old. Morgana nodded her head in recognition to what Morgause had said, although her mind was elsewhere. That's why Merlin had lied?, That's why Merlin always protected Arthur?, That's why he had betrayed her!

Morgana suddenly felt a hint of sorry for the young warlock, to have such a large destiny from so young.

"He's a warlock Morgana and he's on their side, He can't be trusted!" Mordred ushered. Morgana had forgotten one of Mordred powers, He could read her mind.

Morgana felt a heavy feeling in her stomach. She felt as if she knew Merlin all along, but this just gave her more reasons to hate him.

"My lady, the prisoner he's talking to himself?" A guard interrupted the same as before only this time he had knocked before.

Morgana's and Morgause eyebrows rose as they stormed out the room to see what was happening with the prisoner they had in the dungeons. Leaving Mordred behind to pace in the room wondering what to do next.


	14. Chapter 14, Tunnels

**Arthur**

Nimueh had been right, about many things. The castle stood tall before the mountains, With guards on constant patrol; They were all armed with scythes and swords, However the witch was also right about the fact that Merlin had magic. Arthur was still un-easy on the idea that Merlin was an 'All powerful _good_ Warlock', And he felt slightly betrayed but he was still willing to save his friend, Whether it did go against his fathers words.

The group crouched low in the forest, The trees creating a canopy of darkness making them almost un-detectable from the eye, Arthur and the knights were looking for a weakness in the guards, Something which they could use against them. Gwaine however was doing the opposite, Instead he was eyeing up Arthur, The prince had used 'magic' to heal, However little did he know that it was Nimueh's magic which saved him, Although it was an improvement if Gwaine wasn't looking at Arthur he was definitely looking at Armey.

"I can't see anything" Gwen mumbled, completely new to the 'saving' idea. Arthur was surprised by how silent Gwen had been since Merlin's revelation, Although Arthur didn't envy her.

"Over there Gwen" Lancelot moved so his body was close to the maids, his long arm stretched outwards allowing his body to wrap around hers. Arthur was furious, Gwen was the women of his dreams and one of his knights were handling her?

"Where Lancelot?" The prince questioned, he knew what the knight was talking about but the prince needed to separate the two, Lancelot moved over to the prince and pointed to the far side of one of the walls it had eroded inwards creating a hole large enough for a few men to crawl through however it was guarded.

"There are guards" Gwaine announced, After he had finished staring at the prince and focused on the mission.

Arthur nodded, the only way they could get in undetected was through the hole however even that was guarded, they needed someone to distract-

"How about I distract the guards and you sneak in" Elyons face lit up, the knight knew it was his chance to be a 'hero'.

"And Armey?" Lancelot questioned. The group rounded their looks to the sulking red haired women in the corner; She was slumped up against a tree adjusting the bonds around her wrists. The group fell silent before the red haired smiled and raised her gaze to meet theirs. The sorceress licked her lips in satisfaction.

"Ill do you a deal, I help distract the guards with this knight... Elyon? If you let me go. Free from charges" Armey smiled.

Arthur's stomach twisted, It was a smile almost as wicked as Morgana's, He could let the red haired women aid Elyon in distracting, she was skilled with a sword... however she was twisted and a sorceress meaning she'd probably run away as soon as her bonds were cut free. Arthur continued with his internal struggle until he was hastily interrupted.

"Deal" Gwaine irrupted standing up from a small bush and approaching the woman.

"Wait" Lancelot hissed, He looked towards Arthur, obviously pondering on the same problem. "How can we trust you?"

Armey's face dropped, she hadn't thought her plan through but then she signalled for Gwaine to pull the string from around her neck. The knight reluctantly yet joyfully placed his rough hands around Armey's, slowly pulling a charmed necklace off the women's neck. Arthur watched as she swallowed down her sadness.

"It was my mothers, it is a pure gold with my families names engraved into it, It's meant to symbol their love, Yet it is also enchanted to bring good luck, It means... A lot to me" Armey sadly mourned the loss of her family from the great purge before smiling and snapping back, "So if you bloody loose it, or break it... I swear Arthur Pengdragon..."

Gwaine began to laugh as he placed the charm into his small bag. "Ill keep it save" The knight winked as the group simultaneously sighed, Once again the knight was flirting.

* * *

The group watched as Elyon slid out from the tree line with Armey by his side, The two were emerged in sunlight as Armey took Elyon hand and walked casually over. The plan was to initially look like a couple lost in the woods.

"Lucky..." Gwaine muttered his gaze still on the red haired women, Although Arthur thought highly of Gwaine, The knight did have two weaknesses; Drink and women.

"Hey, do any of you know where I can find an Idiotic servant, Named Merlin?" Elyon shrugged his shoulders, Releasing Armeys hands, Arthur watched as she sutly slipped it behind her back to the top of her thigh.

The guard's faces looked up in confusion. Before the guard could say another word, Armey pulled the blade from its holster and dug it deep into the Guards leg.

"Catch me if you can" Armey skipped off into the woods with Elyon bounding behind, closely followed by 20 guards. Arthur laughed, It always surprised his how stupid they could be, Once satisfied that the cost was clear Arthur led the remaining group out of the clearing and towards the unguarded hole.

Once at the mouth of the cave Arthur peered inside, It was cramped but led inside the building. Arthur turned to Gwaine, Lancelot and Gwen. Ready to give a motivational speech on how they were going to save his servant, His friend, A sorcerer...

"Listen, I know we all like Merlin, And we are all surprised..." Arthur looked around at the raised eyebrows and puzzled looks.

"Surprised... that he is a sorcerer but he is still our friend" Arthur finished, he forced a small smile onto his face.

"That it? Duh! Merlin's out friend but he might not be for very long if we don't get in the tunnel now!" Gwaine snapped. The knight himself looked surprised at the way he had answered the crowned prince of Camelot. Arthur was ready with a return but he was cut of from a familiar scream.

The scream pierced the sky, quickly turning into a roar, The stained glass windows which ran along the sides of the castle smashed, Shattering glass upon Gwen and the knights. Arthur grabbed the maid covering her from the falling debris. He winced as a sharp pain radiated from his shoulder, A large piece of glass had dug inwards through his chain mail, Arthur drew a deep breathe pulling the glass out quickly, it was small and shallow however it cause the prince some discomfort.

"That sounded like Merlin" Lancelot gasped, he looked at the damage one scream.. Roar... the young man created before hastily crawling into the tunnel.

One by one the group crawled into the dark spiralling tunnel, Arthur waited until he was last, behind Gwen. The prince looked round at his surroundings one last time looking for a quick escape plan. Before laying his eyes on a dark haired sorceress. Nimueh. She was nodding her head and smiling.

"And so it has begun." Nimueh vanished, dissolving into the scenery when Gwen crawled back outwards from the tunnel.

"Arthur?" Gwen snapped the prince back from his reverie. Her dark hair hung across her face hiding her fear behind absolute beauty.

"Yeah... sorry!" Arthur hushed as he reluctantly crawled into the tunnel his thoughts casted back to Merlin. Something was wrong.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNN :l **

**Sorry about short chapter another one soon !**


	15. Chapter 15, Uprising!

**A/N- Just a quick thankyou for everyone who has reviewed my writing, Ti's quite inspiring. Just a quick sorry about the wait, I am currently revising for three tests :L **

**And also a note to say that i have had some ideas on making a sequel to this. **

**Thankyou and please continue to review**

**DakotaBeor**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(A.K.A Keeley)**

* * *

**Merlin**

The pressure around Merlin's wrists were released as the dizzy feeling contracted, He fell from his position on the wall and landed in a heap on the dungeons floor. Morgana and Morgause stood at the door way looking at Merlin as if they were bigger, better than him. Little did they know they were wrong!

For the first time since Merlin arrived in Camelot, he felt Angry, No not angry he was frustrated, Agitated and he wanted revenge. The betrayal of the dragon and Nimueh was only the beginning. The young warlock laid on the floor in his foetal position looking as innocent as possible, listening to Morgana and her sister rant while his magic was beginning to rise and gather strength.

"You have magic!" Merlin sensed Morgana rushing up to Merlin's side, her long dark hair plaited, He looked upwards, her face was pale and her eyes were almost a yellow, It reminded the warlock of a serpent eyeing up its prey however for a second he thought he saw an apologetic look?

Merlin rolled back over, he could feel his magic beginning to swell inside him as he planned his attack.

"Look at me!" Morgana roared, her eyes glowed gold as Merlin was suddenly lifted off the ground and thrown against the wall.

"MORGANA!" Morgause hissed from the doorway. "If we want to get Emrys on our side we need to make sure he is fully awake!"

Merlin forgot about summoning his magic for a second and concentrated for the fist time on why they really wanted him. What did they mean get Emrys on their side? He was Emrys and he was sure, No Merlin was adamant that he would never betray Camelot and join the witches!

"He would never join us, Look at him" Morgana kicked Merlin's back where he still laid crumpled on the floor, His mind cast deep in a reverie, "He is a loyal and brave idiot to Arthur"

Merlin smiled, Even though it was an extremely bad situation he found himself in, It was nice to hear someone call him brave.

"The potion" Morgause smiled, "Mordred is working on it, It is conjured by magic and mixed with a portioned size of the mandrake root, Hempseed, Alveoli to create a control over someone's mind, However only powerful magic can make a successful potion otherwise it is deadly."

Merlin froze, Mordred, The young druid boy whose destiny was to be Arthur's downfall? He was here, And control him? They wanted to control Merlin?. An anger rose through the warlock, His magic boiling under his skin the servant couldn't control it. Merlin rose from his position standing up a few steps away from Morgana.

"Now he's listening" Morgana smiled,

"Okay Morgana I have magic, I am loyal to Arthur, and_ brave_, However much of a pompous prat he is its my destiny to protect him until he is king and bring magic to the land, Yeah a few people are really impatient and cant wait for the day but I'm still going to do it, trust me I have been shot at with an arrow, stabbed, poisoned, under the control from a sorcerer, chased, knocked out, drugged and burnt but that has never stopped me!" Merlin stopped to breathe, It was the second time he ever ranted the first being towards Gaius his mentor. Merlin felt a flood of relief as he smiled, he needed to do it more often.

Morgana and Morgause looked on with mouths wide open by the sudden outburst from the young Warlock, However it quickly turned to evil smiles. They knew they were getting under his skin and they enjoyed it.

"So..." Merlin began, his voice hushed and serious, "Let me go and forget about attacking Camelot ever again and I won't hurt you" Merlin began to slowly walk forward, trying to add pressure on Morgana.

"Like you didn't hurt me before Merlin, Like you didn't poison me, Didn't almost kill my sister, Didn't knock me out?, Didn't push me down the stairs.." Morgana smiled. "No."

"I didn't mean-"Merlin stopped knowing it was an argument he was never going to win, And that it wasn't the time or the place for it either. "Sorry" Merlin sighed reluctantly.

The room went silent for a minuet before Merlin's head snapped up, The warlock eyes glowed gold as he sent Morgana flying into the air before hitting into a wall. The sorceress hissed in pain as she slowly slid back down her eyes teary and unfocused as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Morgause looked towards her sister in shock. "You will pay for that" Morgause looked back towards Merlin and began to his a spell. Merlin recognised it, It was a spell which sends a ball of energy into the receiver promptly sending them into a nightmare for 24 hours. Merlin sighed, He needed to act quickly. He searched his mind remembering looking through his magic book.

"Hope this works" The young warlock muttered as he quickly chanted a defending spell. "herewæsma" Merlin eyes glowed yellow as a beautiful veil of gold light smothered him, Morgana finished her spell sending a dark, Nightmarish ball of enchantment into him, However not expecting the protecting spell Morgause's magic reflected off Merlin, Narrowly missing Morgause before crashing into Morgana who had just began to rise from unconsciousness, The young witch screamed as he eyes widened and pupils dilated, Her face became contorted in pain and her veins contracted. Merlin smiled while Morgause hissed.

"Sister" she screamed running over to her. Merlin watched as the blonde haired women hushed her sister and stoked her hair before turning to Merlin. Eager not to get into more trouble Merlin let go of the protection spell, before turning and running through the door of the cell closing and locking it behind him. "Arisehe"

The young warlock sighed turning round and leaning his back the old wooden door, He had not slept or ate in 2 days and it was begging to take its toll. Merlin was tired.

"Ughrm" A guard coughed. Merlin snapped out of his dreaming to realise he had 4 undead men standing in front of him.

"Oh." Merlin sighed, However Merlin instantly regretted for he wasn't focusing. Suddenly a guard swung his scythe wide slicing Merlin arm, the cut was deep and stung, Crimson blood seeped into his blue tunic turning it a dark black. Merlin hissed in pain collapsing to the ground. A mist was beginning to form by the sides of Merlin's vision. However Merlin fought against it rising from the ground once more. He searched for something to hit the guards with before glimpsing the crumbling roof. Merlin smiled as his eyes glowed gold. The roof began to shake sending clumps of rocks flying towards the ground. Merlin cursed not realising that the castle was really unstable the whole corridor began to collapse, Merlin ran dodging the large rocks that threatened to fall on him. The screams from the guards and the witches scared Merlin as he took off down the corridor fast. The young warlock reached the staircase, Merlin yelped in pain as a boulder snagged his open wound on his arm. Merlin continued to run however up the stairs until he was met by pure daylight.

Merlin sighed in relief, however he was still on alert, the castle had endless corridors which wound through it, it was literally a maze and considering what happened at the Labyrinth Merlin was not confident.

Merlin suddenly heard footsteps coming along the corridor; subtly he slipped into a gap in the wall pressing deep against the wall.

"There are intruders outside, Two and they have retreated into the woods however they have killed all the guard's" A man said, He was worried Merlin could tell.

"Well we best be out there" Another man said. Slowly a group of 10 guards came into view as the jogged down the corridor their footsteps booming. Merlin crossed his fingers.

"Wait" Another man said. The whole group stopped just before the spiralling staircase down into the dungeons.

"There's dust and rock" He began to walk towards it, Taking careful steps before being interrupted.

"Its okay, Outside is where we need to be" Another guard shouted, reluctantly the group began to jog against hastily towards the exit. Merlin smiled they were going to lead him out of the castle.

'_Emrys'_ Merlin's head began to pound as the young warlock doubled over in pain.

'_Mordred' _Merlin hissed, although he didn't say it he knew that the boy would hear him. Slowly the pain retracted and began to evolve into a tugging sensation.

'_I have Arthur, and it is time that he fell' _Merlin heard a shout; he jumped outwards from his hiding place, his eyes wide. The tugging feeling from his chest pulling him down the corridor towards a large room. Although he could tell something was wrong and knowing he needed to escape, He couldn't risk it because if Arthur was in trouble, He would never forgive himself and would have failed at his destiny.

'_Come Emrys'_ Merlin decided to follow the voice and tugging feeling which arose from the pit of his stomach. It led him to a large room; He opened the doors to be met by a young druid boy. Merlin stalked inside his back straight and head held high, he was ready for action. The warlock's eyes searched the druid, Noticing that he was wearing similar clothes although bigger, since it seemed that the young boy had grown taller since their last meeting, Merlin continued searching him until he realised there was no Arthur, and it was a trick.

"Pathetic, Always follow your destiny" Mordred smiled, The boys eyes grew gold as he raised his hand and chanted a quick spell, Merlin saw a flash of white light but before he could repeat a protection spell or even dive out the way it hit him. A ball of energy burned into Merlin's chest, smouldering his clothes, it was a similar pain to when he was hit by Nimueh at the isle of the blessed. Merlin screamed in pain as he stumbled backwards onto the floor, He rolled over in his place his scream becoming a roar, the glass around the castle shattered as Merlin finished.

Mordred laughed a bone chilling laugh, "Thanks to you I'm alive now" Mordred hissed as he approached. Merlin sat up examining his chest. It was burnt and painful; Merlin's blue eyes met Mordred's as the young boy stood over him.

"That must mean I'm your friend" Mordred smiled.

Merlin laughed, he watched as the young boys face twisted in a knot of confusion, He was obviously trying to scare Merlin. The warlock continued to laugh as he remembered meeting the clotpoll during training.

Merlin chuckled before replying, "I would never have a friend who'd be such an Arse" At that Merlin's eyes glowed gold as he threw Mordred 20 ft into the air, Mordred screamed as he landed on the harsh wood floor, A laceration cut across Mordred face as crimson blood trickled through. The young boy attempted to stand before collapsing in an unconscious heap on the floor. Although Merlin felt sorry for the boy he was also pleased, he had managed to send someone 20 ft.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the opposite corridor, Getting louder as they approached the door, Arthur and the group jumped in with their swords out and pointing towards the 'enemy', which there was none before their eyes falling to the floor and meeting Merlin's gaze.

Merlin smiled as the sight of his friends, "Your a bit late aren't you" Merlin joked as he began to sit up.

Arthur's face was pale and his eyes wide, He obviously had mixed emotions for Merlin considering the Sorcerer secret, and the fact that his servant was laying on the floor with a massive hole in his chest, But that was to be expected.

"Merlin" Gwaine pushed through the others rushing over to Merlin's side. When he got to the young warlock he helped pull him to his feet. Before the others began to approach also.

Gwaine released his grip from Merlin's waist. Although Merlin didn't realise how much he relied on the knight before he swayed and fell face first onto the floor.

"Your arm" Gwen hushed.

"Your chest" Gwaine raised and eyebrow as he helped pull Merlin upwards again. The warlock waved his hand signalling the attention away from his injuries.

"What happened?" Lancelot questioned, Merlin hadn't realised just how large the court room was, Arthur, Gwen and Lancelot were only beginning to come close to Merlin and Gwaine.

"Just Mordred, Morgana" Merlin signalled to the unconscious boy, not noticing a blonde women slip through the door behind him.

"And me" Morgause hissed her eyes were red, tears ran down he face as her eyes grew gold sending a bolt of lightening into Merlin's chest room, Crying out in pain, The warlock was sent skidding backwards along the floor, His injured arm burning from the friction of the wood before crashing into a wall. Merlin's head rocketed smashing into the stone bricks with a large amount of force.

Merlin felt warm blood drip down his face as Arthur rushed over to his aid, Merlin watched as the prince supported his head and frowning in worry.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, Merlin felt hands grip his chest as a strong burning pain rushed through him. Merlin began to blink rapidly as his vision became clouded.

"Merlin are you alright?" The prince asked again, this time trying all his best to hide the worry in his voice. The room was silent allowing it to echo. Merlin fought against the growing mist and pain, Defiant not to give in to the cool feelings that run along his bones.

"He wont be for long "Mordred hissed slowly staggering to his feet, the group looked over to him, His face was pale with red blood smeared across it. Mordred smiled as he pulled a bottle of black foaming liquid from his cloak. Swinging it side to side Merlin's heart lurched, whatever was inside the bottle it was not good news, He felt the prince tense up. Somehow Arthur knew it was bad new too.


	16. Chapter 16, Looking through other eyes

Arthur

Arthur was on the floor holding Merlin tightly, the warlock- The servant was injured, Seriously. He had a large cut on his arm and a hole in his chest. It was burnt and bleeding, The Prince tore off some of his tunic as he attempted to make a makeshift bandage around Merlin's arm. Arthur comforted Merlin, The prince could tell the servant was in pain, Merlin's ragged breathing started to slow, Arthur wasn't even sure Merlin recognised who he was after the blow to his head. Arthur could do nothing but watch Merlin drift in to unconsciousness. The prince smiled the yelping in pain had stopped and Merlin's breathing had settled, It was good to see him in a peaceful sleep, Although he was still not safe.

Morgause and Mordred were planning on giving his servant a thick black potion, Arthur didn't know what it was or what it could do but he still wasn't going to let it happen, and neither were the others by the looks on their faces.

Arthur caught sight of Mordred, His eyes full of hatred; it was difficult for Arthur to believe that he was the defenceless boy he had saved almost 3 years ago.

"Ah, Prince Arthur" Morgause hissed, "Long times no see". She had a twisted smile on her face from seeing the sight of Merlin, Her hair was full of dust and her long red dress had a tear expanding the width of he stomach, Arthur watched as blood began drawing from beneath.

Arthur felt Merlin begin to stir as he woke up from unconsciousness. Arthur helped prop Merlin against the wall, His servants eyes were wide, His pupils were contracted he had never seen Merlin in such a terrible state before.

Suddenly from the two doors behind Morgause an army of guards entered, In their arms were Armey and Elyon, They had each sustained injuries, But had obviously put up a good fight, And considering the assassin could have fled into the woods leaving the knight... Arthur was proud by the group he was leading. He even considered forgiving Armey for kidnapping Merlin in the first place.

"Ah, And here are your comrades!" Morgause laughed as Armey and Elyon were thrown to the floor and allowed to join the others.

"Not like you Morgause to let your guards take us down" Armey chuckled, She obviously knew how to get under the sorceresses skin, "Where's the ugly sister then? Morgana?" Armey the assassin had pushed to far, Morgause's eyes glowed as she allowed a lightning bolt expand directly for Armey, doing exactly the same to the sorceress as what happened to Merlin, The red haired skidded across the ground towards Gwaine's feet.

"Armey!" Gwaine cried lowering onto his knees to look after the red haired girl. She had a similar burn to Merlin's although it was across her shoulder.

"Hello good-looking" She whimpered, Gwaine smiled he obviously had feelings for the red haired girl.

By now Merlin had woken up from his unconscious state, still leaning against the wall his eyes watering, as he questioned the witch again. "I take it she hasn't woken up?" Merlin questioned, the servant could barely keeping his eyes open.

"What!" Morgause hissed.

"I said I take it she hasn't woken up after you put her to sleep!" Merlin shouted His eyes wide as he began to pull himself to his feet, Arthur rose with his servant, Arm around his waist he allowed Merlin place his weight against him.

Morgause shivered as she began to raise her hand; obviously she had a spell in mind for the mouthy warlock...

"You did what?" Mordred yelled from the corner, Stopping Morgause from even begging to contemplate using her magic. His eyes were wide with astonishment, it was obviously the first he had heard of it. Arthur watched as Mordred closed his eyes, as he did however Merlin twitched in pain.

"What is it?" Arthur asked noticing how Merlin still stood with his eyes closed, He made sure that he didn't sound angry, although Merlin had magic it... Arthur felt as if he knew all along.

"I hear him, my magic and his are kind off connected..." Merlin began before stopping; Arthur could tell his servant was being cautious with what to say. Fear obviously came from being open with the prince.

"Oh, just tell him to shut-up with you magic" Arthur said, Although Arthur immediately regretted it after realising how disgusted he sounded with Merlin, The servant in his arms bowed his head in shame.

"I'm not evil Arthur, Magic is mutual, It depends on how the person wields it" Merlin hushed, Arthur felt ashamed for what he spoke to Merlin like, Although the servant had many faults once and a while he would tell the truth, But it wasn't just Arthurs fault, brought up with a father who hated magic and sought to rid the kingdom with it... Arthur was torn between his father and his servant, His best friend.

"She is in a nightmare, I can hear her screams!" Mordred announced, the tension between Morgause and Mordred was growing.

"Yes I know..." Morgause hung her head in shame.

"I may be able to wake her up, but how did she become like this?" Mordred questioned, Arthur watched as the young boy; Mordred staggered towards Morgause, Handing her the black potion from his cloak.

"He did it" Morgause rose a long pointed finger at Merlin as she sneered, "He placed a protection spell and it reflected off". Arthur didn't like the way Morgause glared at Merlin, although he didn't like the fact that she began to chant a spell.

"Englacaen" Her eyes glowed gold, The spell sent Arthur flying through the air to the others, He landed hard onto the ground, leaving Merlin in the corner of the room alone. "Guards restrain them all!" Morgause hissed as herself and Mordred left the room. Arthur watched as she whispered to another guard placing the vial of liquid into his hand and pointing at Merlin on her way out.

"Arthur" Merlin cried from the corner, Guards began to rush towards the servant; drawing their scythes Merlin sunk low closing his eyes. Arthur was surprised when his servant roared and his eyes glowed gold sending 6 men flying away backwards, However Arthur wasn't paying attention to his own problem, 8 men had began to attack himself and the others. Drawing their weapons they began to work in together.

One guard swung for Arthur dodging him however Arthur returned the swing, slicing across his undead body of the man, The tall guard went staggering backwards to the floor, before climbing back up and re-joining the fight.

"Arthur we can't hold them off" Lancelot cried, Arthur turned to see the knight protecting Gwen from the swings of guards. He had his arm around her waist as he shielded her. Arthur couldn't help but sneer from jealousy.

"However much I hate to admit it I think he is right" Armey cried, she was fighting valiantly at the front, Using her two swords she dodged elegantly around the guards blades before returning their attack.

Arthur looked around the room for an exit; In the corner was another door, One that Morgause and Mordred had left through. Arthur looked over to Merlin, The warlock was struggling, He was using his magic to try and keep the men at bay but even Arthur could tell that Merlin was tired, Something Arthur had immediately noticed when entering the room, Merlin's eyes had heavy bags underneath them while his face was pale.

"Merlin, Can you try and clear the path to that door over there!" Arthur shouted above the jeers of the guards. Merlin followed Arthur line of sight towards the door in front of him. Arthur waited for Merlin's conformation.

When the warlock nodded, His face uneasy on what to do however Arthur and the others slowly made their way towards to warlock. Once they had all regrouped Merlin stopped fighting and raised both hands towards the swarm of 16 Men which surrounded them, Arthur watched as Merlin chanted a spell: "ábǽd víperemácræftig" His eyes glowed gold as all the men collapsed, They were all unconscious and convulsing on the floor, but the spell had also taken its toll on Merlin, A crash from behind the group sounded as Merlin fell, causing everyone to spin round. Gwaine rushed over, Lifting the 'once again' semi-conscious Merlin up onto his back.

"Whoa, Your heavier than you look" Gwaine mumbled,

"Either that or your weak" Armey chimed.

"Yeah.. some..thing. that." Merlin grumbled, Arthur worked out eventually what Merlin had been saying before translating it to the confused Gwaine.

"He said yeah something like that, which I agree" Arthur laughed.

"Yeah, well who beat you in training the other day?" Gwaine argued defensively,

"You...beat.. Arth." Merlin grumbled again, Arthur sighed.

"Merlin your such a girl, And no Gwaine didn't beat me!" Arthur bantered before winking at Gwaine.

Gwaine stood astonished, "Now your a lying princess" Gwaine hissed.

The group laughed. "Have, to... go... guards will wak" Merlin began but he didn't need to finish his sentence as one of the guards began to twist.

Gwaine and the others began to run towards the door, although just as they were about to make it a hand latched around Gwaine ankle sending himself and Merlin flying.

Morgause returned through the opposite door smiling, she chanted a spell which restrained the prince and others in their place. She then signalled to the guard who pulled the black vial from his pocket. Hastily crawling over to Merlin who remained laying on the ground. The guard called over another two, Together they began to forcefully open the servant mouth, Merlin forced his lips tight shut, However eventually he gave in allowing the man to pour the liquid into Merlin's mouth, At first Arthur could see Merlin trying not to swallow but when the urge to breathe over took the servant had no choice, the warlock swallowed the potion with disgust displayed on his face before his eyes shut silently and the remaining colour in his face drained, Merlin roared, convulsing violently on the wooden floor and becoming weak, pale and limp. Arthur started to worry.

"Merlin?" Gwen cried from behind him, When Arthur felt Morgause spell lift himself and the others rushed over the servant who laid sprawled over the floor.

"What have you done to him?" Arthur yelled.

"He had it coming" Morgause chimed, Her eyes glowed gold, The servant next to Arthur sat bolt upright, His eyes glowing a similar gold before settling down.

"Merlin?" Gwaine asked cautiously approaching, the knight placed a hand on Merlin who swung round knocking it out the way. Before swinging wide and punching the knight in the eye.

The group gasped as they stared at Merlin, His deep blue eyes had vanished and were replaced with Morgause's dark brown eyes. Merlin turned to Morgause and kneeled to his knee.

"I command you Emrys to destroy these people!" Morgause hissed as a smiled spread across her face. Merlin raised from his knee and stretched his hand towards Arthur with no look of remorse or recognition as he began to chant a spell.

* * *

**Please review :)x **

**Oh noo ! I feel bad now for doing this to Merlin :L **


	17. Chapter 17, Undercontrol

**A/N ****Just a quick Thankyou to a few people who have reviewed this Fanfiction :) Emanchinescat, Freakshowonlegs, Twighlight Geek, Dammitimmad, Ruby890, Firechildslytherin5, Wisegirl24256, White-moon-Xx, Hotchocolate in summer, asdf, Flo-rida, Maddiethevampire, person226, Nykskyblue, Shivermefunzies, Happieface03, Horsegirl332211, MerlinMonkey, Elise, Valentines, Dollaphead12, Merlin Fan, Rndoms and BubblesDarling :)**

**Also a quick Thankyou to RavenNevermore for introducing me to this world of fanfiction ;) LOL ! Hope your arm gets better serves you right for abandoning me and going snowboarding.**

**Short Chapter :) I wonder how they are gonna save Merlin ?x **

**Please Review **

**DakotaBeor**

* * *

**Merlin**

Merlin was in the corner, 6 guards were rushing towards him with look of revenge on their faces, Although Merlin didn't really know why... He didn't even understand how all this had started. All he knew was Morgause and Morgana wanted to control him by using magic. Merlin sighed, He wanted to fight back but he just had no will left, Arthur knew of his secret and was obviously disappointed.

"I might as well die here rather than in Camelot" Merlin muttered, He knew that Arthur would choose the king over him, His friend.

The guards were close to Merlin, Noticing this he lowered his body, Calling upon the magic inside him before giving a roar, He felt power surge through him as it hit the 6 men sending falling backwards with a loud thump. Merlin smiled before looking over at Arthur, He was fighting off at least 8 guards, Merlin was tempted to use his magic to help the prince but he thought against it, 'Arthur can handle it'.

"Merlin, do you think you could clear a path to that door!" Arthur shouted above the guards, Merlin's heart and thoughts were lifted, Was the prince really asking him to use his magic? Merlin looked towards the door, Another 2 men were guarding it making 16 altogether. Merlin couldn't send them all into the air, Although he had learnt a new spell, It sent people into unconscious for about 3 minuets, Although considering Merlin hadn't really used it before it was going to be considerably less. Merlin nodded at Arthur, Ignoring the consequences he knew would come with the spell.

The group slowly edged towards the warlock in the corner, Guarding him Merlin stopped fighting back his Magic and held up his hands as he began to chant the spell, "ábǽd víperemácræftig" A cold feeling over took Merlin as the men all collapsed and began to convulse, Merlin head began to spin and before he knew it he was on the floor again. He could do nothing but watch as the group spun round to look at him, Their faces plastered with mixed emotions, Betrayal, Terrified, Love, Hope and hate. Merlin sighed as Gwaine lifted him up upon the knights shoulder. Merlin heard speaking and mumbled back to the questions instantly forgetting what was said afterwards. He watched as the group began to laugh before running. Suddenly Gwaine tripped on something sending Merlin and himself flying through the air.

Hands were soon pressed against his cheeks and chin prying his mouth open, Merlin attempted to fight back keeping his mouth closed but before long they had his mouth open and were beginning to pour a vial substance into it. The liquid burnt his throat and tongue resulting in Merlin reluctantly swallowing. A cold sensation crept up his body as he closed his eyes drifting into a black oblivion.

The next thing Merlin remembered was standing in front of Arthur his hand a few centimetres away from his face enchanting a deathly spell. Merlin retracted his hand and lowered it down, Fighting against the urge to hold it up and chant a spell.

"Merlin?" Gwaine questioned his hand pressed against his eyes which was beginning to swell up, thought his Merlin as he remembered punching the knight in the eye.

"He is under her control, I've seen this before" Armey said from the corner, her eyes not leaving Merlin's.

"Very well done!" Morgause jeered from the corner, Her voice light. "Now finish them!" She shouted at Merlin smacking him around the head, similar to what Arthur would have done.

"If you finish us Merlin I will make sure that you muck out the horses for the rest of you bloody life" Arthur ordered, Merlin smiled and began to laugh.

"Yeah right" Merlin hissed, suddenly a cold chill swept through him again. He lost control to his arm which immediately swung back upwards towards Arthurs face.

"Ah, He's fighting back, Aren't you a powerful Warlock!" Armey chimed from the corner, Merlin watched as she slipped to the space next to Gwaine and whispered. She hushed a plan into the knight's ear while pulling a charmed necklace out of his pocket. Meanwhile behind them Lancelot and Gwen were looking into each over faces hushing words of comfort. Arthur however was ordering Merlin about, 'do this, do that' Merlin sighed his head was begging to hurt.

"That's not going to work" Morgause hissed at Arthur, although the prince continued obviously thinking he was getting through to Merlin and doing him good. How he was wrong.


	18. Chapter 18, To die or not to die

**Armey**

Armey knew what she was doing, the consequences would be bad against her and she would be helping the Pengdragon but after seeing the dedication towards his servant he had realised he wasn't the same as his father. Merlin or Emrys had been put under a strong enchantment. She should be able to end the enchantment but at a risk to herself. The black potion they had used on the 'most powerful sorcerer to walk the land' was one that once latched with its host will not come undone unless controller was killed, Which meant it would be Morgause who needed to be killed, The only bad thing is that because it was enhanced with magic once the controller dies so does the host. That meant if they killed Morgause they killed Merlin.

Armey slipped up towards Gwaine whispering the plan into his ear, not mentioning the part about Merlin dying however. Secretly however she dipped her hand into the knights pocket pulling out her necklace as she did, She knew what she was going to do. When her Mother was drowned during the great Purge for her magic Armey's Father had attempted using a spell to take away the death and place it on himself basically switching places.

_Armey remembered being7 years old standing by the lake with thousands of dead friends and strangers floating gracefully about, Her mother laid the lake near the shore in her father hands pressed against her small chest as he began to chant a spell, The colour in her Mothers pale face began to return making her father begin to go pale and sway, he was dying and Armey knew that. They had already said their goodbyes. Her father knew that Armey needed her mother rather than her father, a mother to teach her the rights and wrongs. A father was replaceable 'apparently' Although Armey disagreed much her father continued to die while her mother was coming back. The red haired women in the lake began to gasp for air while her father did the opposite, drowning in imaginary water. Armey panicked and that's where she went wrong. Her father had told her not to interrupt the magic otherwise the consequences would be large. Although Armey was 7 and she didn't think. Running to her father she began to shake him to try and wake him from the spell that was killing him._

"_Daddy forget it" The seven year old red hair cried._

"_Armey no.." He dad whimpered._

"_Daddy!" Armey began to pry her fathers weak hands away from her mothers cold body, For some reason she had stopped breathing and was dying again. Tears swamped down her face._

"_Darling DONT, NO ARMEY!" But before the father could finish she pulled his hands away. He father fell face first into the lake, Bubbles began to escape the water filling the air with a cheerful sound before stopping. Armey winced. Her dad had stopped breathing and gone extremely pale._

"_Daddy your scaring me?" Armey whispered. The seven year old climbed into the lake placing her hands around her dad flipping him over in the water._

"_Daddy?" Tears continued to swamp down her face. The seven year old reached for her fathers neck pulling him close into a hug before seeking the necklace around his neck. It was gold with names etched into it._

"_GUARDS THERE IS A GIRL PRACTICING SORCERY ON A BODY!" A man cried from the side of the river, he was dressed in a royal uniform obviously the king of Camelot welcoming the death of sorcerers._

"_Daddy!" Armey cried as she shake her father violently._

_Guards emerged from the tree line leaving Armey no choice, she had to run and leave the city never to return. She had to leave he father, Her mother her life._

Armey blinked back the tears from the sad memory as she held the necklace in her hand. It had been her fault, she had broken the connection while her father was still healing, But that would happen here, It wouldn't happen today.

Armey raised her gaze to the servant who was once again holding his hand at Arthurs face ready to chant a spell. She ran pushing the Prince out the way landing on the floor just before a fire ball emerged from Merlin's hand.

"He did it, He actually did it!" Arthur whimpered. She was laying on the prince now, Her thin figure pressed into his strong manly shape although not as good as Gwaine.

"Thank me later" She smiled rising from her position. Armey had somehow made all the wrong choices in life. She never wanted to be a Assassin, She had been brought up by a family who were criminals, She had been taught to hate the Pengdragons and now she was saving them?

"How can we stop it?" Arthur questioned, His deep blue eyes entwined with hers as he helped him up from the floor. Morgause leaned inwards kissing the Prince on the cheek as she hissed. "Kill Morgause and the charm will be broken"

Arthur smiled, "Fine by me!", Before frowning. "What about Merlin?" He asked again the blue eyes still locked with Armeys.

"Ill hold him off, Gwaine and Lancelot know the plan now go!" Armey yelled as Arthur and herself split apart, Spinning round Armey lunged at Merlin forcing him to the ground before he could hiss a spell.

Armey layed her full body weight on the Servant while the knights ran towards Morgause, "For the love of Camelot" Arthur roared.

"For Merlin" The knights echoed. Although Armey was glad she was on top of a man she wasnt so happy when he flung her off. The servant hazel eyes glowed gold as she was flung into the air, crashing against the stone wall before falling to the ground. Armey clutched her wrist the fall had broken it.

"Arrutcanme Oeflen" Merlin hissed as his hole in his stomach began to heal, similar to the wound on his arm.

"Ahhh, That's some power you got" Armey hissed as she rose. She held her wrist and whispered the same spell. "Although my specialty is healing, so give me what you got!" Armey yelled.

Merlin raised his hand and began to chant while Armey closed her eyes and braced herself, but before Merlin could finish he fell to the floor. Gwen the maid who had been in the corner had hit the servant over the head with the back of a Scythe. She smiled as Armey one which the red haired women returned.

Armey walked towards the Young servant on the floor as he began to rise. Although she couldn't predict what was to happen next. The servant flipped onto his back sending a energy ball at Gwen, The maid didn't flinch as the ball hit her sending her tumbling towards the ground unconscious.

"Gwen!" Armey found herself yelling, "Oh, Your asking for it" Armey's eyes glowed gold as she began to chant a complicated spell. Once she finished she felt all her power surge through her as she allowed vines to rise through the floor and latch around the servant.

"Argh" Merlin cursed as Armey continued to chant her eyes kept glancing towards the maid on the floor. Suddenly Merlin chanted a similar spell only setting the vines on fire and allowing them to dissolve to ash.

"Ah" Was all Armey could say before another bolt of lightning struck her injured shoulder sending her falling to the ground. She could see Arthur and the other knights fighting Morgause bravely but failing, The witch's eyes glowed yellow as Lancelot was truck with lightnening from her hands. The only other way to break the enchantment was to kill Merlin which would kill Morgause if she was truly connected to him, in which Morgause was, One sign of that was the eyes. None of the others would want to do it, Neither did Armey, The assasin shook her head, why was she so attactched?

Armey pulled herself up, She could see the real Merlin inside trying to fight the enchantment but failing, Instead she pulled herself up to the Warlock kissing him on the lips. Stunned Merlin stopped chanting; Kissing someone on the lips always stunned them, ofcourse she didnt like the boy, he was too lanky, Armey had her sights set Armey pulled away from the warlock, whispering: "I'm sorry". Armey drew her sword from her sheath and stabbed the warlock through his chest. The warlock in her arms hissed, collapsing inwards in her arm.

"Ugh!" The boy gurgled, Armey laid Merlin down on his back, The brown eyes had gone replaced with a deep blue.

"MERLIN!" Arthur roared. The prince no longer needed to focus on the witch for she was already on the floor bleeding from an invisible wound in her chest.


	19. Chapter 19, The end?

_**I am so sorry for not updating this story sooner; but today I realised that even though it has had quite bad grammar from where I haven't proof read it; its still getting story alerts and favourites to this day. So I decided lets finish it and start its sequel which there needs to be ;)**_

_**This chapter may make some people upset so; sorry this is a warning. IMPLIED CHARACTER DEATH. But don't worry, where's a story without some Merlin humph?**_

**Enjoy and please review because then I can decide what to do; sequel or not (IT WILL BE BETTER WRITTEN!)**

Arthur

The prince spun his sword around his body; the light from outside causing it to glint with a bright light; Morgause was chanting a spell frantically to try and retrieve her sword from the floor, Gwaine was with Lancelot helping the other man to his feet and guiding him back towards the fight. Arthur was so caught up fighting Morgause he hardly noticed _his maid, his love _fly though the air and land unconscious until Lancelot's pained voice shouted through the air. Arthur followed the knights gaze to the woman on the floor, Gwen looked like a fallen angel, Armey was now in the corner controlling vines as he anger for Gwen was funnelled into her magic. Arthur growled slightly as he turned back to Morgause, the witch once again held a sword as she blocked Lancelot's strong and defiant blows. Arthur joined him as so did Gwaine, The witch was weakening and as Arthur went to return a final blow the witch latched onto her stomach; feeling through the fabric frantically as she struggled to breathe. Eventually collapsing to the ground, Arthur confused yet feeling accomplished turned to look for his servant; praying that the enchantment was broken; Only to see the man in question on the floor with a fatal injury to his stomach.

"MERLIN" Arthur yelled as he ran over; pushing the witch Armey out of the way, The prince kneeled to the ground and pulled merlin into his arms. The young warlock was fighting to keep his eyes open; yet a large smile was on his lips, his ears sticking out further than usual as he began to laugh at Arthur.

"I-I… Never knew you would-c-c are if I died!" Merlin smiled some more his face growing paler by the second.

"You not going to die mate; just a scratch!" Gwaine reassured; he was beside Merlin too now, patting the servant on the back as he did.

"I-ve seen t-oo many f-f-ights!" Merlin chuckled again his form beginning to shake from shock and blood loss.

Lancelot walked over carrying the limp form of Gwen in his arms; slowly she was beginning to stir, However from the look on her face as she saw Merlin she began to wish she didn't.

"Merlin!" The maid whimpered as she leaned in Lancelot's arms some more.

"Gw-Gwen I didn't do that t-to you did i?" Merlin's eyes began to droop as Arthur struggled to keep the tears out of his eyes; Merlin was his friend, his best friend? And now he was laying in his arms, the warlocks blood gushing over his clothes as he slowly walked into the abyss.

Gwen slowly nodded as Merlin sighed and smiled once again, "Sorry…" He hushed as he closed his eyes, Arthur defiant to let his servant go without at least saying goodbye began to shake his weak form.

"Come on Merlin wake up!" Arthur hushed into the boy, Merlin however didn't even wince as the prince shook; the boys breathing constantly slowed as his body became colder, Wincing at the thought of losing his friend Arthur shook him once more.

"Let's have you lazy daisy!" Arthur smiled slightly; and to his surprise so did Merlin, The other members of their group raised eyebrows at the strange outburst the prince made.

"Do-Don't ever say that again…" Merlin hissed as he opened his eyes once more, Only this time a pained expression was on his face; obviously where the stupid, idiotic manservant couldn't hide it anymore. The boys eyes welled up with tears as he stared into Arthurs muffled Blue eyes.

"Im-Arthur I-I'm sccarreed" Merlin began shiver; causing Arthurs eyes to spill over with tears, The prince quickly brushed them away catching sight of the others, Lancelot, Gwaine were wearing dulled expressions obviously hurt by the events, Gwen however was balling her eyes out and Armey; the witch who betrayed them was smiling as her eyes welled with tears. Arthur felt a strong anger as he realised she was smiling; Slowly he pushed it back promising that when merlin was better he would make her pay for everything that had happened. Sensing merlin move in his arms Arthur looked down; Merlin was fighting to keep his eyes opened, he to was crying.

"Don't be Merlin, You're not going to die; helps going to come trust me!" Arthur reassured, although it was more to reassure himself.

"N-Now how many time-s have you s-said that?" Merlin smiled under his tears as, Arthur did the same as he remembered running through the forest; bandits close on their trail as he kept reassuring merlin to trust him; Then he was shot with an arrow, and if it wasn't more Merlin he would be dead. The prince pulled himself away from the memory as held merlin slightly tighter.

"Ar-Ar" Merlin swallowed loudly as he struggled to breathe; let alone talk, "Arthur" The servant let out with a large sigh.

"What now you idiot?" Arthur asked as he normally would; eager to make merlin feel slightly more at ease.

"I am… Sorry, I would- told you. But- No choice" Merlin's eyes slowly shut once more, "Its- Been a pleas" The skinny boy didn't even finish the sentence as he took one last shuddered and worthless breathe before falling still and patient.

Arthur pulled Merlin closer, shouting his name down his ear as he tried to coax the warlock back to reality, but he received nothing. Arthur laid his friend down as he walked towards Armey; The witched steps faltered but she also walked forward, ready to confront the prince for her actions.

"Why?" Arthur allowed the word to escape his lips; cursing as he realised his eyes were heavily watered causing the future king of Camelot to look weak.

"It was the only way; But I might be able to save him" Armey answered as she walked past the Prince and kneeled beside Merlin's still form.

"But, I might not be able to" Armey answered as she began to chant words that Arthur didn't understand, Slowly Armey's body began to slant as he became pale and cold; Merlin's however received Armey's warmth and colour, Slowly his chest began to rise and fall sending happiness through Arthurs body. Armey looked weaker by the second contrasting against Merlin, The necklace which Gwaine had taken away from her began to glow as the it floated through the air; Images of two people faded into view; both were wet with sympathy on their faces. Armey stopped chanting, however from the look on her face the spell continued to work; Her face grew pale and slowly blood leaked from her clothes.

"Mum…" Armey whimpered through tears as suddenly she fell to the floor, the spell ending. The witch laid lifeless on the floor causing Gwaine to rush forward to comfort the witch; Arthur however found himself beside Merlin, Surely he would be alive, the image of Merlin's breathes filling the room and the steady rise and fall filled his mind, But when Arthur look; He didn't see his cheerful servant smiling instead he saw his friend laying lifeless. Dead.


	20. Chapter 20, Choice

**Arthur**

Arthur was beside his servants side; confused to why he was still dead, when the witch Armey was doing the spell he could have sworn Merlin began to breathe and colour return to his cheeks; yet now the warlock was laying on the ground as dead as she was before. Arthur just sat next to his servant in complete misery; The others were also around Merlin's body in silent mourning of their friend. Which left Arthur t wonder will anything be the same again?

* * *

**Merlin**

Merlin was floating; well that's what he thought, All around him was darkness and specks of light, He was on the line; the line between life and death. His head was spinning and slowly Merlin was losing his grip to the real world. Although at one point he started to come back; the sounds of an enchantment had filled his mind as he slowly pulled himself back but then when it came to an abrupt stop it left Merlin in a worse position.

Arthurs voice was muffled but Merlin could hear him, And when the prince spoke it put the warlock at rest, maybe it was his time to go and leave Arthur; After all there was no chance that Uther would recover from the emotional illness he had been put through, meaning Arthur would be king and his destiny would be complete.

"Merlin" Nimueh hissed

Merlin looked upwards to see the priestess floating in an angel like way; Her dress was a deep red, the long stings hanging along the sides floated upwards similar to her hair, however as much as she looked like an angel she was the complete opposite.

"Now then Merlin, thanks to you self-sacrificing friends you have a choice!" Nimueh hissed again as she came closer, "But I don't always do this; I just know what your choice is going to be"

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked, this time though he moved closer, no longer focusing on staying with Arthur.

"Armey used a powerful spell to swap her life for yours, Although she is not fully practiced in the spell meaning that you are both dead, And because you're the kind and gentle Merlin who always put others before him I feel like giving to a choice, one which answer is obvious to what you will chose" Nimueh finished as she stared into Merlin's eyes, knowing that he would put the two pieces together.

"The worlds unbalanced" Merlin finished exactly to what Nimueh had predicted, The sorceress simply nodded.

"Merlin you must choose, Go back to Arthur and continue to use magic to protect Albion with a price, or allow Armey to live and yourself vanish from existence" Nimueh smiled a sly smile and raised her hand to her left, suddenly a bright light came from the darkness and slowly a figure appeared, Armey; her red hair was floating in an angel like way also, her eyes were wide open as she continued to gasp for air, she had tears rolling down her cheeks which were a grey tinged.

"No Nimueh, you will die" Merlin hissed as he began to raise his hand, Nimueh simply tutted and shook her head.

"And make the world even more unbalanced? Merlin if you do not choose soon then the world will begin to become more unstable causing many more lives to be lost" Nimueh finished as she began to turn towards Armey.

"Do you want to live?" Nimueh asked the red hair, the girl immediately shook her head, a small smile escaping from under her tears.

"No, I saw my mum and dad" Merlin shook his head, Armey wasn't going to be any help; she was obviously in some sort of shock, One that would be identifiable if the warlock had bothered to read Gaius's books.

"Merlin" Another voice sounded, the warlocks head spun around to face Freya, Her hair was dark and her skin was clean and full of life unlike the time he saw her in the lake, She wore a bright white gown which was embroided with golden patterns of children and flowers. Merlin felt a smile tug at his lips as he made his way towards his love. Freya did the same, the two threw their hands wide and embraced.

"Freya" Merlin sighed as he pulled away and kissed the girl on the cheek, Freya blushed and pushed Merlin away slightly.

"Merlin, now is not the time; the voices they were from your past and present…" Merlin raised his hands and smiled.

"I know, Nimueh and The dragon" Merlin bowed his head in shame, he wasn't even going to say the dragons name again, he had betrayed him and although merlin still had power over him, The creature was still going to do the same.

"Yes, Merlin you must choose to live, the witch Armey dedicated her life for you!" Freya whispered as she looked toward Nimueh, the witch was smiling and slowly clapping her hands.

"Oh how sweet!" Nimueh hissed as she walked towards the couple, "Her spirit is bonded with the lake of Avalon!"

Merlin ignored the witch taking Freya into his hands at the same time, "Come with me, if we destroy Nimueh again then we can be together!"

Freya smiled, "With a house, On a field, with a lake and a few cows!" Then the girl bowed her head as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Whats wrong?" Merlin asked as he placed his hand underneath the girls cheek and made her head rise towards him.

"I'm too far gone my love, And you slowly slipping away too" Freya turned towards Nimueh, "He's made a decision, Merlin's going to live and Armey will die!" and at that Freya began to fade, her lips returned to their normal blue-ish tinge. Merlin held his hand out and held onto Freya's.

"Don't worry Merlin, I will see you again" Freya hushed as the two leaned in to a kiss, as they did Merlin lips went colder than usual, they continued to kiss until Freya had faded from existence leaving Merlin to make his choice.

"Looking slightly pale their Merlin" Nimueh smiled, and began to laugh when she turned serious; Armey was behind her staring into nothing muttering stuff to herself.

"If I choose to live, what's the price" Merlin asked, Nimueh smiled.

"Armey dies and you will be left to live" Nimueh raised her hand towards Merlin, the warlock however pushed it away.

"I've made my choice" Merlin answered as he raised his gaze towards Nimueh and Armey.

* * *

Hope that isnt such a bad and evil cliffy; LEAVE A REVIEW ;)


	21. Chapter 21, Lights

**OMG ONLY AN EPILOGUE AFTER THIS :o **

**Enjoy and review :D**

* * *

**Arthur**

The prince sat on the wooden floor in silence, his servant in his arms dead and becoming colder by the minuet; Arthur failed to believe what was happening was true, all he wanted was Merlin to wake up and laugh, to wake up and moan about being stabbed by a sword, to wake up and be Merlin? Gwaine was sitting in complete silence to Merlin's left, with one hand on his friend and one on the witch who had tried to save him; That's when Arthur realised, maybe she knew from the beginning that if Morgause died then so did Merlin. Arthur frowned at the thought of his servant being lifeless, prompting the prince to close his eyes and remember the times they had shared when he was alive.

"_If I need a servant in the next life!" Arthur began as he leaned back against the large wooden doors and forced himself to stay awake._

"_DON'T ASK ME!" Merlin laughed as he struggled to hold up the wooden barricade with his weakened arms._

_Arthur and Merlin laughed looking at each over one last time to show a sign of respect, That's when Arthur realised how much Merlin did for him; that was the moment when Arthur acknowledged Merlin as his best friend. The prince then drew his sword and went out to face the knights._

Arthur looked back down at Merlin, he boys face was still contorted and twisted with pain; 'at least he looked slightly at peace though' Arthur thought.

"Maybe we should bury them" Elyon offered stepping forward from the crowd after hardly being acknowledged.

"No he's going to wake up" Gwaine growled as he remained sitting in his place, Arthur looked over at the knight, for the first time he had realised the friendship between the two men. Arthur shook his head at Gwaine, not wanting to admit to what was on the edge of his lips.

"He's gone Gwaine" Arthur's voice cracked slightly as he said so, Finally the prince decided it was time to put Merlin at rest; although the idiot had escaped most battles unscathed today just wasn't his day. Arthur stood upwards and signalled Elyon and Lancelot over.

"Lets carry him to the horses and ride to Ealdor" Arthur announced as he smiled at Gwen, The maid had also came forward to help carry Merlin, She had a good relationship with the boy and she wasn't about to say goodbye yet.

"What about Armey?" Gwaine asked from his sitting position on the floor.

Arthur looked over at the red haired woman to see her pale complexion mirrored to Merlin's, Arthur inclined his head in thought before coming up with a solution.

"We can bury her outside, first help us carry Merlin to the exit" Arthur said, Gwaine nodded and walked over and together the knights, prince and maid carried their once best friend to the exit. As they walked Arthur could have sworn he felt his servant move under carrying him; however he just thought it was his imagination. When the group made it to the entrance of the castle, A wide Arch supporting a tall oak door they placed Merlin down on a small chair to the side, Arthur smiled as he stepped back to take another look at his friend; If it had been a normal day, He could have mistaken Merlin for sleeping during his work; After all he was always lazy.

The group walked back to the throne room, As they approached the doors they realised a bright light escaped from underneath the gaps, The sound of talking also flowed through as they all found themselves running towards it. The light grew more intense as they approached until when they were at the door; The sound of laughter echoed outwards, Gwaine being the most eager threw the doors open only to be greeted with the most puzzling sight of all; A room with a figure shining in a bright light; Armey was shining and fading from existence; Although she seemed to be laughing, cackling with eagerness, until she spotted Gwaine.

The knight in question was standing in front of her eyeing the witch up, The witch smiled and placed a hand on his cheek; "It's a shame I wont remember you!"

"What are you talking about?" Gwaine questioned as he placed his hands on the woman's hips, she simply smiled as she continued to fade,

"I will have a mum and a dad!" Armey pulled away and grabbed Gwaine hand, thrusting hers into it before pulling the knight into a kiss.

"Armey?" Gwaine asked in confusion after he finished kissing, But before he even wanted to hear another answer he pulled the witch in again for another kiss. This time though Armey pulled away almost gone and whispered one last sentence. "Thank you Merlin!" Suddenly there was another burst of bright light which faded as quickly as it appeared leaving a stunned Gwaine in his place, holding the necklace Amrey had received when she was smaller. Gwaine smiled and placed the necklace over his neck; adding it to his already existing one before turning to the others.

Lancelot steped forward placing a hand on Gwaine shoulder, "Well done my friend!" Gwaine chuckled and turned to Arthur.

"Lets get this lazy servant home then" Gwaine announced, Arthur froze before smiling and bounding out of the large doors which lead to the room and towards the exit of the castle, behind he prince he could hear the calls of his friends, Gwen's was the loudest and most comforting. Arthur continued to run beginning that Merlin was alive, when he rounded the last corridor the prince stopped in his tracks there Merlin was leaned against the doorway with a large grin on his face.

The warlock faked yawned as he rest of the group came around the corner and froze, "What took you so long?" Merlin asked, suddenly Gwen rushed forward and embraced Merlin for a long hug, Merlin laughed and placed his arms around Gwen knowing it would annoy Arthur, "It looks like you have seen a ghost" the warlock finished.

Arthur smiled and walked forward, watching as Merlin let go of Gwen and winced as he grabbed his head, " Still hurts then?" Arthur asked as for the first time he pulled Merlin into a small hug, The warlock unsure of what to think returned it and grinned even wider as he stepped back from Arthur.

"Yeah, but sacrifices had to be made" Merlin bowed his head as Gwaine stepped forward now, The knight hugged merlin also patting the man lightly on the back.

"You know Armey…" Gwaine begun, Merlin however interrupted him nodding with sadness.

"Yes she gave her live for mine, But Morgause gave hers for Armey" Merlin smiled and then stopped swaying slightly as he held his head more.

"What did you say?" Gwaine asked stepping forward, Merlin frowned and looked up at Gwaine.

"I don't know?" Merlin rubbed his head some more before his legs gave way and he collapsed on the ground, however this time Arthur grabbed his servant and held him up in his arms, giving him the once over.

"Is he alright?" Lancelot asked, obviously disappointed with not being able to greet his friend back from the dead,

"Yeah exhausted and I'm not surprised, He was always the lazy servant though!" Arthur announced as he lifted Merlin onto his back.

Gwaine and Elyon laughed slightly as they led the way out of the castle and towards Camelot, "Best get him back home then!" Elyon laughed as he took some mead from a skin Gwaine was offering. Arthur smiled as he stepped into the sunlight, It looked like everything was back to normal, however there was one question on his lips which caused him to stop the group when they were halfway back to the horses.

"What are we going to do about his magic?" Arthur asked as he eyed his knights, "We can betray the king!"

Gwaine and Lancelot shook there heads as Gwaine stepped towards Arthur, "And we cant betray our friend, surely he is prove that magic can be used for good, Merlin once told me that magic is like a sword, Who uses it defines whether it is good or bad and I believe that he is right, similar to mead I can be bad if you don't know how to treat it" Gwaine announced as he took another swig from his skin, Arthur smiled slightly stunned from the outburst his knight had made, although before he could answer Lancelot stepped forward and inclined his head.

"Although it is our duty to follow you sire and our king; I am slightly swayed on his opinion, I agree with Gwaine for the first and only time, Merlin as saved me, Yourself and Camelot a number of times in the past and I do not think he would ever betray us!" Lancelot finished. Elyon nodded in Agreement as did Gwen who looked slight stunned at the constant thought of Merlin having Magic.

"That's what I wanted to hear!" Arthur smiled as he continued to walk, however as he did her pulled merlin closer to his face where he whispered in his ear, "Were going to have a talk about your magic when we return; a VERY long talk and you are going to be mucking out the horses for a year if you think about lying again!" At that Arthur smiled to himself at the thought of despair Merlin would go through for having to muck out the horses. 'Yes everything was back to normal' Arthur thought.


	22. Epilogue, The eye of the storm

Nimueh and the dragon exchanged glances as they peered into the small water scrying bowl before them; They were in a cave, the one they had met in before Uthers terrible rein. The cave had writing of the old religion carved into its walls with three giant crystals similar to the crystal of neithiad, The walls dripped with water which leaked down from the ground above, Nimueh was on a large balcony of rock while the dragon was in the centre cavern of the cave, It was the only one big enough for the two. In the water they saw the image of the Prince of Camelot carrying his precious servant, ALIVE and out of the castle.

Nimueh cursed as the dragons rage filled her mind and the cave around her; she had let him down, the only person who was destined to stand in their way was still alive.

"This will cause a problem" Kilagarrah announced as he began to stretch his wings ready for flight,

"I will sort this out" Nimueh announced as she began to pull the hood of her cloak above her head, The dragons head began to nod in agreement,

"I hope you will, It seems you may need some help however considering the warlock overcame you previously" The dragon roared as he began to rise from his perch,

"I underestimated him, It seems he chose himself instead of the witch Armey" Nimueh smiled wryly as she remembered the face the red haired girl pulled as Merlin made his decision,

"Although she too will overcome you too" The great dragon finished as he began to spread his giant wings ready for flight, "Try the boy Mordred I'm sure he will want to exact his revenge on Emrys" At that the dragon began to fly away, his wings beating great lofts of air down upon Nimueh as he vanished from sight and into the open air.

"Goodbye my love" Nimueh sighed as she walked out of the cave leaving questions on her mind; although not fazed by the riddles her love spoke in, Nimueh continued to think of thoughts which kept her in an elated frame of mind; Ones like, "How to kill Merlin" Nimueh laughed to herself as he cloak pulled along the floor and she made her way towards the exit where she was to set off on a quest to find Mordred and Morgana.

* * *

-Meanwhile in a forest in Nottingham a young girl was running through the trees, her blonde hair flowing behind her as she ran with tears streaming down from her blue eyes; what was wrong with her?, she was a monster. She had been normal but then out of nowhere she had begun to use magic in front of her family her friends and it continued like it for a week until now. The girl continued to run away from the small village behind her and deeper into the forest filled with bandits and outlaws, her parents had hated her when they had seen her use magic a week ago, so had her friends, the area had been brought up to hate sorcerers so as a consequence of herself knowing magic the town had locked her up and beaten her savagely, that was until she used the very magic that had imprisoned her to escape.

The forest grew thicker as she ran, the floor becoming more littered with twigs and thorns; ones which pierced the bare skin on her feet, her dress which was white flowed in the wind as she continued to run through the forest her eyes set on one target, the horizon; she had to get away she was becoming a freak. It was then when she began t glow, a bright light emitting from her hands as she continued to bound through the forest and towards the sunset, It was then when she tripped on a large branch, sending the girl tumbling through the trees and down a hill, her body hitting rocks and other objects; like it was worthless before rolling to a stop. Her white dress was adorned with red blotches as she began to bleed from different cuts, The light grew in intensity as the sun set, the sky slowly turned dark as so did the light being emitted from the body, but as it did only then did its effects be seen. The girl sat up after the light had finished glowing, her once blonde hair had been replaced with thick red curly locks, her eyes now contained lavishes of green as well as a brighter blue, and her face was filled with slight freckles, the girls skin was complete and whole; the bruises from beating replaced. The girl stood up and stared at the stars; as a smile appeared on her lips.

"Yeah thanks a lot Merlin!" At that the girl bounded away into the forests again; this time with a different destination. Home.

The memories of what had happened flodded into the girls mind as she continued to run towards the horizon; Merlin had been faced with a choice, one which his lover freya had wanted him to choose for himself to live and Armey to die, The red haired respected it; but when merlin made his choice it was for Armey to live, The girl remembered fighting against his decision but he had a plan; Because he had died so had Morgause meaning that if the world truly was to be balanced one sorceress of the old religion had to be replaced with another; Merlin being a creature of the old religion had been the perfect fit; so much to Nimuehs dislike she had allowed both of the people to live; however it came with a price. Armey was to be reborn far from Camelot and without any memories of Camelot of what had happened. The scene ended with a bright light as Armey bowed her head with a smile; How much Nimueh underestimated her. Although Merlin and the others never knew of Armeys true power the witch had been hiding some truth from herself; The day her parents had died had left her orphaned, little did she know she wasnt a true orphan, her father did have a child somewhere in the world; And the witch had only found out when she saw her parents spirits before she died. So that was Armeys main quest right now; to find her sister right after she stopped off at Camelot; Afterall she did have a certain knight to kiss.


	23. SEQUEL REWRITTEN

**CHECK OUT THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF NEVERENDING IN ITS SEQUEL **

**RE-WRITTEN**

**Now up :D**


End file.
